Natasha Raskolnikov
Natasha Raskolnikov- 'była mieszkanka CreepyTown, Mistrzyni Władców Umysłuthumb|280px|Natasha i największa hipnotyzerka w historii ludzkości (druga najlepsza w Federacji). Historia Historia większości ludzi rozpoczyna się wraz z narodzinami- u Natashy jest inaczej. Żeby w pełni zrozumieć postać, trzeba się cofnąć do 1974 r.- na 9 miesięcy przed jej narodzinami. Nikt dziś nie pamięta nazwy wioski, która leżała do tego roku na drodzę do dzisiejszego HallenWest. Jej zniszczenie nastąpiło gwałtownie, od ataku mieszkańców CreepyTown. Zagładę na wioskę ściągnął syn Sołtysa, który udał się do miasteczka, szukając samolotów z Opuszczonego Lotniska, celem zrozumienia ich działania oraz spróbowania stworzenia podobnych w rodzinnej miejscowości. Młodzieniec był jednak młody i głupi, więc przy okazji szukał dobrego sposobu na zarobek. Udał się więc do Vanilla Unicorn, gdzie...ścinał kobietom włosy, których chciał użyć do wytworu peruk, bardzo popularnych w rządzonym przez demony Dystrykcie. O ile takie postępowanie uszło w stosunku do prostytutek i kilku kelnerek, o tyle próba obcięcia włosów barmance zakończyła się długą i bolesną śmiercią. Gdy informacja o śmierci dziedzica władcy wioski dotarła do uszu Sołtysa, był wściekły. Potęga mieszkańców CreepyTown była jednak ogólnie znana, więc wioska wysłała poselstwo, które poprosiło jedynie o przeprosiny i zwrot ciała. W tym samym czasie Sołtys wysłał swoich przedstawicieli do dwóch Klanów Żelaznych Nomadów oraz Korundu, mając nadzieję na uzyskanie sojuszników w walce z CT. O podwójnej grze wioski dowiedzieli się jednak mieszkańcy miasteczka. Byli wściekli. Skoordynowany atak został przeprowadzony następnego dnia przez Renzana, Quinta i Strange. Pierwszą rzeczą jaką z rana ujrzeli przerażeni mieszkańcy była sylwetka wielkiego, czarnego smoka, niosącego na swoich barkach Mer de Sang (piratka uparła się, że chce przeprowadzić prawdziwe ograbienie a wioska nie miała dostępu do CreepySea). Z dział okrętu natychmiast wyleciały kule, które rozerwały Ratusz, wraz z przebywającym tam Sołtysem. W czasie gdy Renzan niszczył całe budynki przy pomocy swojej mocy, Serek odłożył okręt, pozwalając by Strange i jej załoga ruszyli na żer. Sam również nie omieszkał poszaleć. Z masakry cało wyszła bardzo nieliczna grupa mieszkańców, wśród nich matka Natashy. Ta zaradna kobieta, rozumiejąc że wioska nie ma szans z CreepyTown, zaproponowała jednemu z członków załogi zostanie "frontową kochanką". Kosztowało ją to nieco bólu oraz zajście w ciąże, ale przeżyła i podobnie jak reszta mieszkańców, uciekła do Korundu. W 1975 r. kobieta urodziła. Wietrząc okazję, udała się w niebezpieczną podróż do CreepyTown, ogłaszając już na wejściu, że szuka konkretnego pirata i ma z nim dziecko. Obeszła całe miasteczko kilkukrotnie, nie znalazła jednak dawnego kochanka (był jednak jeden, bardzo podobny, ale ze sztucznymi wąsami oraz sombrero, podobno nigdy nie słyszał o żadnym piracie). Zrezygnowana kobieta zostawiła koszyk z córką w lesie i wróciła do Korundu. Koszyk z płaczącym dzieckiem znalazł później Ienstret. Mroczny jednak nie był skory opiekować się dzieckiem, ani tym bardziej jakoś zapoznawać się z innymi mieszkańcami CreepyTown. Podjął więc najlogiczniejszy krok- w nocy zakradł się do Vanilla Unicorn, zostawił tam koszyk z nakarmioną i przewiniętą dziewczynką a następnie wycofał się i udawał, że o niczym nie wie. Dzieciństwo Nie wiadomo nic o wczesnych latach życia dziewczyny- poza tym, że była wychowywana przez kelnerki i mieszkała na strychu burdelu. Jej imię (na pewno nazwisko) zostało najprawdopodobniej wzięte ze "Zbrodni i Kary" Fiodora Dostojewskiego. Gdy Natasha miała 10 lat sama zaczęła pracować jako kelnerka, chcąc na siebie zarobić. Gdy miała 13 lat, na CreepyTown uderzyła armia Żelaznych Nomadów. Natasha na własne oczy widziała, jak olbrzymie armie prymitywnie uzbrojonych wojowników rozbijają się niczym fale uderzające o skały. Mieszkańcy CreepyTown mieli po prostu zbyt dużą przewagę, żeby przegrać, nawet z tak wybitnym wodzem jak Anubias. W chaosie w jaki przerodziła się bitwa kilku przedstawicieli rodu Dijrlo wparowało do Vanilla Unicorn, gdzie postanowili stworzyć punkt oporu. Mężczyźni natychmiast zaczęli skuwać obecne tam pracownice, a najmłodszy z rodu, Nowisław, pochwalił się ojcu, związując Natashę. Niestety, kilka chwil później do wnętrza wparowała Strange, która wraz z mężami i ojcami pracownic rzuciła się w wir walki. Natasha była przerażona, ale i zafascynowana, widząc jak piratka zwinnie przeskakuje pomiędzy o wiele większymi i lepiej wyposażonymi wojownikami, tnąc jednego za drugim. Emigracja Gdy Natasha skończyła 18 lat, zdała sobie sprawę, że w miasteczku pełnym zwyrodniałych psychopatów nie czeka jej szczególnie przyjemna przyszłość. W najlepszym przypadku mogła zostać kelnerką, striptizerką bądź prostytutką, a żadna z tych opcji jej szczególnie nie przypadała do gustu. Nie miała też szczególnie bliskich więzi z mieszkańcami (kelnerki które ją wychowały albo już nie żyły, albo przestały się nią interesować), chociaż od czasu do czasu bawiła się z Quintem czy Strange. Gdy jednak opuściła miasteczko, mało kto zauważył jej odejście. Pierwszą rzeczą jaką dziewczyna zauważyła po opuszczeniu miasteczka, były zgliszcza miejscowości, które były niegdyś zamieszkiwane, ale miały pech znaleźć się na celowniku mieszkańców CreepyTown. Nie wzbudziło to w niej szczególnie znaczących uczuć- myślała, że taka jest kolej rzeczy. Po opuszczeniu terenów zgliszczy natrafiła na coś innegothumb|298px|Pająk http://marktarrisse.deviantart.com/art/Giant-Spider-203619226- olbrzymiego Pająka, przemierzającego las w poszukiwaniu ofiary. Tego typu istoty były ostatnimi czasy coraz częściej widywane w okolicy, zatem Natasha nie była aż tak zaskoczona, gdy ujrzała wielką istotę. Nieco jednak spanikowała, gdy ta istota ruszyła wprost na nią. Natasha była jednak mieszkanką CreepyTown i wiedziała, jak sobie poradzić. Lawirowała między coraz czaśniejszymi przestrzeniami, czekając aż jej oprawca chociaż na chwilę gdzieś utknie. Gdy tak się stało, wdrapała się na jedno z drzew, wyciągnęła nóż i zeskoczyła na łeb Pająka, wbijając w nie ostre narzędzie. Stwór zaczął się rzucać a Raskolnikova musiała kilkukrotnie go dźgać, jednak potwór w końcu padł. Mogła więc ruszyć w dalszą drogę. Po dłuższej wędrówcę Natasha dotarła do Korundu, co było dla niej równoznaczne ze wstąpieniem do zupełnie nowego świata. Miasteczko nie było szczególnie duże, ale panowało tam jedno- porządek. Natasha była wręcz zszokowana, jak zobaczyła tzw. Policjantów, którzy zabierali ze sobą rozbijającą szyby kobietę (ciekawostka: kobietą tą była śćpana matka Raskolnikovej). W CreepyTown wszystko było dozwolone, tutaj jednak panowały zasady, których trzeba było przestrzegać. Myśl o tym, że zwykłe społeczności poświęcają część swojej wolności, niejako część swojej woli, by zyskać bezpieczeństwo, dziwnie fascynowała Natashę. Dziewczynathumb|left|292px|Afilus (https://pl.pinterest.com/pin/28147566395467085/) spędziła w Korundzie trzy dni, sypiając na dachach domów (nie informując wcześniej gospodarzy) i poznając zwyczaje cywilizacji. Po upływie tego czasu, zaczęła latać po mieście, naiwnie pytając przyjezdnych, czy mogliby ją gdzieś zabrać. W końcu znalazł się jeden chętny- Elf który przedstawił się jako Afilus, Naczelny Handlarz Księżniczki Euphemii, dziedziczki tronu Kryształowego Półwyspu. Natasha nic nie zrozumiała z jego wypowiedzi, jednak roztaczane przed nią, niezwykłe obrazy odległych krain i magicznych przygód sprawiły, że udała się wraz z Elfem. Sam Afilus wielokrotnie wypytywał ją o prywatne informacje (miejsce pochodzenia, czy ma rodzinę, jaką ma grupę krwi, jak znosi ból), wmawiając jej, że potrzebuje ich by móc ją wprowadzić na dwór. Naiwna dziewczyna odpowiadała entuzjastycznie na każde pytanie. Elf po usłyszeniu wszystkiego co chciał, ją ogłuszył. Gdy dziewczyna obudziła się następnego dnia, była na aukcji niewolników. W roli towaru. Witamy w niewoli Natasha po przebudzeniu odkryła że znajduje się w zupełnie innym, znanym dotąd jedynie z opowieści miejscu- Kryształowym Półwyspie. Stolica imperium Elfów nie przypominała niczego, co dziewczyna kiedykolwiek widziała. Półwysep był w całości pokryty szkło-podobnym materiałem, to właśnie z niego zostały stworzone strzeliste wieże oraz piramidy, dominujące w tym miejscu. Nawet podium na którym Natasha została umieszczona, stworzone było z tego materiału. Przyszła Mistrzyni była pod tak wielkim wrażeniem, że niemal zapomniała, że jest w tym miejscu w charakterze towaru. Władze Półwyspu przez większość czasu utrzymywały stolicę imperium odciętą od reszty Kraju, jednak od czasu odseparowania Elementarsis rodzina królewska ogłaszała jeden tydzień w roku, w którym kraina była otwarta dla przybyszy, którzy wcześniej przejdą szczegółową kontrolę. W tym samym czasie odbywał się również targ niewolników- za samo przyprowadzenie "godnego" towaru, dany kupiec dostawał bajońską sumę pieniędzy. Natasha zdążyła jeszcze zobaczyć szczerzącego się Afilusa, nim Elf (i uzyskane za nią pieniądze) zniknął za jedną z piramid. Natasha została wystawiona jako czwarta i od razu wzbudziła niezdrowe zainteresowanie. Młoda, ludzka kobieta o niezwykłej urodzie oraz widocznej sile fizycznej- wręcz skarb, dla oprawców przybyłych z całego Kraju. Początkowo prym w targu utrzymywany był przez demony z Dystryktu, jednak wkrótce do "oferty" dołączyli inni chętni.thumb|250px|Mędrzec Erlicum Wydawało się że los Natashy został przesądzony, gdy niespodziewanie do aukcji dołączył Erlicum, jeden z Mędrców. Mędrcy byli niezwykłymi mieszkańcami Półwyspu- Elfami, którzy za pomocą niezwykle ciężkich do wykonania praktyk magicznych poświęcili swoje ciała, by stać się częścią magicznej aury, przechodzącej przez całą stolicę imperium. Istoty te były otaczane niemałą czcią, więc mało prawdopodobnym było, że ktoś postanowi przebić ofertę Erlicuma, chcącego wykupić Natashę, by ta zastąpiła przybranego syna Mędrca, Magnosa, który opuścił rodzinny dom. Ku zdumieniu wszystkich pojawił się jednak ktoś, kto przebił ofertę istoty- był to Poncjusz, Gnom przybyły ze Straczeńczych Pól.thumb|left|322px|Poncjusz (http://winterhall.deviantart.com/art/Gnom-277450343) Erlicum próbował jeszcze podnieść stawkę, jednak gdy zorientował się, że jego "przeciwnik" posiada niemały zapas pieniądza, zrezygnował. Koniec końców Natasha została sprzedana za cenę będącą równowartością 15 dobrze wyszkolonych niewolników. Dziewczyna próbowała się rzucać i odmawiać, jednak kilka brutalnych uderzeń biczem skłoniło ją do uległości. Poncjusz przejął dziewczynę, a następnie udał się z nią do swojej karawany i ruszył w stronę Straczeńczych Pól. Służąc oprawcom Poncjusz był lekarzem- jedynym takim na terenach "łowieckich" przy Metropolii. Masy przebywających tam Orków, Trolli, jak i przybyłych nieludzi przychodziło do niego z najróżniejszymi dolegliwościami, ufając jego wiedzy i profesjonalizmowi. Sam Gnom miał masę ludzkich niewolników, mniej lub bardziej wykwalifikowanych, jednak Natasha miała służyć specjalnemu celowi- odwracaniu uwagi. Poncjusz w tamtym okresie zaczął wprowadzać w swoim gabinecie nową metodę leczenia, tzw. hipnoterapię, czyli leczenie różnych dolegliwości za pomocą hipnozy. Natasha była w gabinecie po to, by pomóc klientom się zrelaksować- masażem, rozmową bądź w inny, mniej lub bardziej bolesny sposób. W czasie gdy skupiała na sobie uwagę takiego nieludzia, Poncjusz rozpoczynał terapię. Dziewczyna była ogromnie zafascynowana hipnozą, oraz możliwością jaką dawała- tym bardziej jak widziała, że będący w transie kliencie byli chętni robić rzeczy, których normalnie by się nie podjęli. Chodziło głównie o dawanie nadprogramowej ilości pieniędzy oraz zdradzanie swoich największych sekretów. Natasha po pół roku służenia u Poncjusza i podglądania jego technik, postanowiła sama spróbować kogoś zahipnotyzować. Padło na jednego z niewolników orkowego łowcy ludzi. Podekscytowana dziewczyna zaprosiła go do swojego namiotu i zaczęła z nim kokietować, zapalając jednocześnie zapachowe świeczki. Następnie udała że gdzieś się udaje i po 10 minutach wróciła, zastając mężczyznę zrelaksowanego i ciężko oddychającego, przez duszny zapach świec. Właśnie wtedy Natasha usiadła mu na kolanach i zahipnotyzowała go ukradzionym Panu wahadłem. Pierwsza próba była w 100% udana, a niewinny człowiek znalazł się całkowicie w jej mocy. Zafascynowana kobieta wydawała mu szereg różnych rozkazów, których ofiara sama z siebie z pewnością by nie wykonała. Historia zakończyła się jednak smutno- mężczyzna źle zrozumiał jedno z poleceń Natashy, co skończyło się dla niego śmiercią. Dziewczyna nie czuła jednak winy, co więcej, próbowała wydawać trupowi polecenia. Sprawa przybrała dla niej poważniejszy tor następnego dnia. Właściciel zabitego niewolnika przybył do gabientu Poncjusza, twierdząc że jedna z niewolnic widziała ludzkiego mężczyznę w namiocie dziewczyny. Wtedy właśnie wyszło na jaw, co Natasha zrobiła. Zabójstwo innego niewolnika nie było niczym poza znaczną niedogodnością (w normalnych warunkach o wiele większe konsekwencje spotkałyby ją za kradzież wahadła) jednak ten zamordowany był szczególnie użyteczny dla Orka, więc zażądał satysfakcji. Poncjusz z kolei nie miał nic przeciwko. Jeszcze tego samego dnia pozbawiona wszystkiego, poza noszoną w charakterze ubioru szmatą Natasha została zaprowadzona na jedną z aren Straczeńczych Pól, gdzie miała stoczyć bój na śmierć i życie. Nim nadeszła jej kolej, dano jej zobaczyć jednego z najlepszych, niewolniczych wojowników, znanego po prostu jako X. Dziewczyna patrzyła, jak X rozszarpuje krokodyle, goryle i Pająki gołymi rękoma, ku ucieszę tłumu. Wojownik następnie udał się na spoczynek, a na arenę rzucona została Natasha, której do obrony dano jedynie nóż. Naprzeciw niej stanął z kolei najlepszy gladiator jakiego pokrzywdzony Ork miał na składzie- Asmodeusz, przyszły Mistrz Głosicieli Św. Pożogi, w zbroi oraz swoimi ostrzami.thumb|288px|Asmodeusz w pełnej zbroi Natasha była więc na z góry przegranej pozycji. Asmodeusz pozwolił dziewczynie wykonać pierwszy ruch, a tłum nieludzi zakrzyknął z euforii. Natasha od razu na niego natarła, a gdy była już metr przed nim, rzuciła swoim nożem. Asmodeusz skontrował rzut przy użyciu jednej ze swoich katan, a nieludzie zakrzyknęli w pogardzie wobec gladiatorki, która od razu pozbyła się swojej jedynej broni. To nie był jednak koniec. Dziewczyna, będąc tuż przy przeciwniku, złapała za rękojeść trzymanej przez niego miecza, próbując mu go wyrwać. Jej wysiłki sprawiły jednak jedynie, że przez tłum rozległ się śmiech. Asmodeusz z kolei złapał Natashę za włosy i cisnął nią w jedną ze ścian areny. Dopiero wtedy dostrzegł, co zrobiła jego przeciwniczka. W czasie siłowania się, kiedy uwaga wszystkich skupiona była na katanie trzymanej przez Asmodeusza, dziewczyna sięgnęła po drugi oręż....swoimi stopami. Teraz miała broń, którym mogłaby walczyć. Ku zaskoczeniu tłumu, Natasha okazała się być godnym przeciwnikiem dla Asmodeusza. Jej styl walki, bazujący na tym, przy pomocy którego walczyła Strange (z elementami zaczerpniętymi od Quinta) polegał na unikaniu bądź kontrowaniu uderzeń przeciwnika, by następnie uderzyć w niego z całych sił. Dziewczyna walczyła tak dobrze, że udało jej się pozbawić Asmodeusza jego kapelusza, co dotąd udało się jedynie dwójce gladiatorów. Natasha doznała niemałego szoku, gdy ujrzała że jej przeciwnikiem jest....czternastoletni chłopiec. Jeszcze gorszy był fakt, że ten chłopiec przeszedł do ofensywy a jego idealnie wycelowane, pozbawione emocji ataki powaliły ją na kolana. Tłum krzyczał, chcąc zobaczyć jak Asmodeusz gwałci i zabija przeciwniczkę (w różnej kolejności) a sama Natasha wydawała się być gotowa na wyrok. Asmodeusz uniósł katanę po czym jednym ruchem....obciął jej część włosów. Następnie wbił miecz w ziemię i usiadł, pogrążając się w medytacji. Tłum zaczął protestować, choć nie był to pierwszy raz, gdy chłopak oszczędził kogoś. Na miejsce weszła grupka Orkowych strażników, którzy powalili zarówno Asmodeusza jak i Natashę. Ten pierwszy miał doznać kary za zbytnią litość- ta druga za to, że przeżyła. Bunt Asmodeusz opuścił lochy po czterech godzinach ciągłego znęcania fizycznego, przy torturowaniu go uważano jednak, by nie dać mu żadnych poważniejszych ran, gdyż potrzebny był jako godny reprezentant. Z Natashą nie było tego problemu- Poncjusz odebrał za nią godne pieniądze (co prawda to nadal mniej niż za nią zapłacił, ale takie jest życie), więc nieludzcy strażnicy mogli zrobić z nią cokolwiek chcieli. Przez następne pół roku Natasha poddawana była najgorszym możliwym torturom- wisiała na łańcuchach, w czasie gdy była gwałcona, jej stopy były palone żywym ogniem a jej paznokcie były boleśnie wyrywane. Dziewczyna była głodzona i bita, a jakiekolwiek błagania o litość kończyły się kolejnymi prześladowaniami. Natasha już po miesiącu błagała strażników by ją w końcu zabili, jednak żaden się do tego nie kwapił. Momentem który złamał ją do reszty miał miejsce w jej urodziny. Ork, którego niewolnik został zabity, przybył wtedy do jej celi. Dziewczyna w niczym nie przypominała dawnej piękności- jej oczy były opuchnięte, palce wykrzywione a ona sama przeraźliwie chuda. Nieczłowiek przybył by powiedzieć jej, że z okazji urodzin może opuścić lochy. Dziewczyna zaczęła płakać ze szczęścia, ledwie wstając na nogi- tylko po to by Ork mógł ją zakuć, zaciągnąć przed lochy i przywiązać do karawany. Natasha zaczęła się rzucać, ale była zbyt słaba, a powóz ruszył. Zielonoskóry jeździł tak po całych Polach, ciągnąc za sobą Natashę i pozwalając, by jej słabe ciało obijało się wielokrotnie o ziemię, kamienie i skały, na oczach zarówno nieludzi jak i niewolników. W końcu jednak powóz stanął a dziewczyna poczuła, jak uchodzi z niej życie. Właśnie wtedy podbiegł do niej mały, ledwie 9-cio letni niewolnik, który rzucił się, żeby ją uwolnić. Wściekły Ork wyciągnął swój topór a następnie przeciął dziecko z tak wielką siłą, że części jego ciała odleciały wiele kilometrów dalej. Nim Natasha straciła przytomność, zdążyła zobaczyć, jak kopany jest dół, w którym rodzice chłopca zostali pochowani żywcem. Natasha obudziła się dwa dni później, z dużą częścią ran wyleczoną. Jej były Pan, Poncjusz, opiekował się nią przez ten cały czas, za co Natasha szczerze mu podziękowała. Gnom uświadomił ją jednak, że zrobił to dlatego, że jego była niewolnica spotka się z przeznaczeniem na arenie, rozerwana przez stwory z innego wymiaru, które ściągnął jeden z Wodzów. Chciano przy tym, żeby Natasha dała "pokaz". Dziewczyna spędziła całą noc płacząc i oczekując na moment, w którym przyjdzie jej się spotkać ze swoim przeznaczeniem. W środku nocy przez strefę przy lochach rozległ się jednak huk eksplozji, zmieszany z żądnymi krwi okrzykami. Po kilku minutach Natasha zobaczyła, jak Gobliny i Orkowie wbiegają do cel, mordując na szybko więźniów. Właśnie mieli zająć się więźniem obok, gdy nagle do pomieszczenia wbiegł jeden z najsilniejszych, a przy tym zdecydowanie najdzikszy z gladiatorów. Wielkich rozmiarów mężczyzna, mając do dyspozycji jedynie topór bojowy, przebijał się przez hordy strażników, wydając z siebie dzikie krzyki. Po kilku minutach w tej części lochów nie pozostał żaden żywy nieczłowiek. Natasha, chociaż przerażona, grzecznie poprosiła dzikusa by ją uwolnił, informując że jeden z zamordowanych przez niego strażników ma klucze. Gladiator nie bawił się jednak w pośrednictwa i wyrwał kraty za którymi była dziewczyna. Po tym jak Natasha uwolniła pozostałych więźniów, wyszła na balkon budynku i patrzyła w szoku na to, co się dzieje. Całe Pola płonęły żywym ogniem, wszystkie areny, namioty i niemal wszystkie budynki. Pośród ścian dymu i ognia widoczni byli wyzwoleni niewolnicy, mordujący swoich byłych Panów. Pośród czystego chaosu dobrze widoczny był Poncjusz, którego niewolnicy złapali za ręce i nogi, po czym cisnęli prosto w ogień. To był bunt. Gospodarze Straczeńczych Pól nie byli jednak skorzy, by dać się wyżynać. Pod dowództwem Ramigoda, największego Trolla jakiego widział Kraj, okrążyli całe Pola. Niewolnicy mieli przewagę liczebną, jednak ich Panowie byli o wiele silniejsi i lepiej wyposażeni- gdyby nie ogień, z pewnością by ich rozgnietli. Nawet pomimo przeszkody jaką stanowiły płomienie, kontratak pod wodzą Ramigoda powoli spychał ludzkich powstańców. A wszystko to działo się na oczach Natashy, która zastanawiała się jedynie, jak uciec z tego piekła. Wkrótce jednak do lochu przybyła dwójka gladiatorów: X oraz Asmodeusz, a za nimi do środka ruszyli inni powstali niewolnicy. Wkrótce pośród nich ponownie pojawił się dziki gladiator, zwany przez innych Bestią. X stanął na dachu budynku w których mieściło się miejsce kaźni, po czym wykrzyczał słowa, które od dawna męczyły jego duszę. Pomimo zgiełku bitwy, był słyszalny niemal wszędzie, gdzie chciał by go słyszano. Mówił o stuleciach prześladowań, o roli jaką nieludzie przeznaczyli ludziom i o tym, jak rola ta jest niesprawiedliwa i powinna zostać odrzucona. Mówił o swoim marzeniu- o dniu, w którym ludzie będą mogli żyć wolni, a ich oprawców spotka zasłużona kara. O potężnym imperium, pod skrzydlami którego ludzkość będzie mogła stać się potęgą. A gdy ogłosił, że pierwszy dzień jego istnienia rozpoczyna się w tym momencie,thumb|350px|Bitwa o Straczeńcze Pola na horyzoncie pojawiło się potężne wsparcie, w postaci jednostek z Metropolii. Dziesiątki różnych Obozów wysłało swoich najlepszych wojowników, by Ci walczyli o marzenie X. Natasha, podobnie jak wielu innych, była niesamowicie poruszona. Podobnie jak reszta przedstawicieli jej gatunku, miała dość prześladowań i chciała pokazać nieludziom, gdzie ich miejsce. Przez tydzień ciężkich walk Natasha broniła budynku w którym obecne były lochy. Całe powstanie było kierowane przez X, jednak obroną samego budynku zajmował się jeden z byłych Łowców Niewolników, który jednak nie chciał zdradzić swojego imienia. Pomimo faktu iż bezimienny był świetnym dowódcą, przeciwnikowi udało się przebić do środka, a to za sprawą niezależnego najemnika, Arnolda Wreckera. Wrecker wyposażony był nowoczesny sprzęt, jak karabin laserowy oraz granaty błyskowe, którymi całkowicie deklasował swoich oponentów. W pewnym momencie naprzeciw niego ruszyła Natasha, której towarzyszył Asmodeusz. Pomimo niesamowitych zdolności, jaka posiadała ta dwójka, Wrecker zdołał ich powalić. Z całą pewnością zdołałby również ich odstrzelić, gdyby w kulminacyjnym momencie przez ścianę nie przebił się inny niewolnik, który wbił Arnoldowi nóż w plecy- a raczej zrobiłby to, gdyby nie fakt ze najemnik posiadał pod ubraniem zabezpieczenie. Zaskoczony Wrecker złapał niewolnika za włosy i cisnął nim tak, że ten przeleciał nad głową Natashy. W momencie w którym dziewczyna zdała sobie sprawę, że nie są w stanie pokonać najemnika, rozpłakała się. Wrecker z kolei zaklnął i schował broń, twierdząc że nie potrafi nikogo krzywdzić, gdy widzi płaczącą kobietę. Nie oznacza to jednak, że stracił cierpliwość, co pokazał, gdy zdołał odskoczyć przed atakiem przybyłej Bestii. Nie zdołał się jednak obronić przed uderzeniem X, który podkradł się od niego od tyłu i ogłuszył. Następne dni wydawały się być już lepsze. Wrecker dołączył do powstańców, a X zdołał w uczciwej walce pokonać Ramigoda. Natasha poświęcała z kolei każdą wolną chwilę studiowaniu technik hipnozy, starając się osiągnąć w tym najwyższy możliwy poziom. Pewnego dnia do jej pokoju przyszedł Asmodeusz i poinformował ją, że w jednej z cel od kilku godzin czeka Ork, który zgotował jej niewyobrażalne cierpienia. Natasha była szczerze uradowana- w końcu wciąż była oszpecona, a teraz mogła sprawdzić, czy jej zdolności manipulacji myślami są dość silne, by zgotować swojemu oprawcy piekło na Ziemi. Gdy jednak dziewczyna weszła do celi, od razu zwymiotowała. Przeżyła i wiedziała wiele, jednak to, co mężczyzna (ten sam który wcześniej próbował zadźgać Wreckera) zrobił z Orkiem przechodziło ludzkie pojęcie- Natasha ledwie była w stanie odróżnić to co zostalo z zielonoskórego, od ekskrementów które ten wydalił ze strachu przed śmiercią. Z zasłonionymi ustami wydarła się na mężczyznę, że pozbawił ją zemsty. Ten z kolei, cały we krwi, złapał ją za brodę i przekazał jej, że jeśli ta szuka zemsty, może się zawsze do niego zgłosić. Na koniec, tuż przed wyjściem, przedstawił się jako Hans. Niestety, powstanie niewolników zostało w końcu zduszone. Tereny przyszłej Metropolii zostały zaatakowane przez hordy obcych istnień, przez co sojusznicy musieli wrócić do rodzimych stron. Bez ich wsparcia, niewolnicy nie mieli szans. X wzywał do ostatniej, kończącej wszystko bitwy, jednak Wodzowie Orków ogłosili amnestię- każdy, kto skory był się im poddać, otrzymywał gwarancję, że nie spotka go żadna kara, jeśli wróci do służby. Większa część buntowników skorzystała z oferty. Natasha z kolei, wiedząc że dalsza walka nie ma sensu, postanowiła znaleźć sposób aby uciec z Pól. Nie była jedyną, która wpadła na pomysł ewakuacji- wieczorem do jej sypialni przybyli Wrecker oraz Hans, którzy wymyślili tak szalony plan, że miał szanse się udać. Całość sprowadzała się do tego, że cała trójka ubierze szczudły i orcze skóry (dostarczone przez Hansa), a następnie w nocy wyjdą z lochów i udadzą się do wyjścia z Pól. Natasha była jednocześnie wściekła i przerażona z powodu szalonego planu, w końcu jednak postanowiła wziąć w nim udział. O dziwo, wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem. Po udanej ucieczce cała trójka roztała się w środku lasu- Wrecker i Hans ruszyli na tereny Metropolii, Natasha z kolei chciała wrócić do CreepyTown. Pomimo faktu że od jej ucieczki minęły dopiero dwa lata, czuła, że stała się inną osobą, godną nazywać się mieszkanką miasteczka. Gdy ruszała w drogę usłyszała jeszcze, by uważała na wyrwy w rzeczywistości. A chwilę później znalazła się sama, w zupełnie obcym dla siebie miejscu. W krainie koszmaru. Natasha nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy znalazła się poza rzeczywistością, różnice pomiędzy jej wymiarem a tym do którego właśnie przybyła, były jednak widoczne. A raczej nie widoczne, gdyż cała przestrzeń, wszystko w tym świecie było skryte w absolutnej ciemności, jakiej Natasha nigdy nie zaznała. Dziewczyna machała sobie dłonią, tuż przed twarzą, jednak nie widziała nawet tyle. Zdezorientowana i nieco wystraszona, postanowiła ruszyć przed siebie. Ziemia po której stąpała przypominała podłogę, a dziewczynie kilkukrotnie do głowy przyszło, że miejsce to byłoby idealne, by przetestować jak ciemność i samotność wpływają na umysł ofiary. thumb|284px|Zjawa która ukazała się NatashyPo kilku męczących godzinach ciągłej tułaczki dziewczyna ujrzała na horyzoncie delikatną smutę światła. Mając dość przenikającej ciemności, ruszyła czym prędzej w jej stronę. Światło było delikatne, a przy tym na tyle mocne, by przerażona Natasha mogła ujrzeć straszliwą zjawę która się za nią chowała. Zjawa wykrzywiła swoją twarz w przerażającym krzyku który objął cały wymiar, a dziewczyna zaczęła jak najszybciej uciekać. Znowu dała się pochłonąć wszechobecnej ciemności i biegła tak długo aż...nie była pewna czy nadal to robi. Nie czuła już nóg, a słyszalne przez nią z oddali kroki być albo echem jej ruchów, albo dowodem na to że coś ją śledzi. Paranoja szybko zaczęła przesiąkać do jej umysłu. Dziewczyna nawet nie wiedziała, ile spędziła w tym wymiarze. Miesiące, dni, godziny, minuty i sekundy zlewały się ze sobą, a każde z nich wypełnione były niesamowitymi torturami psychicznymi. Natasha słyszała kroki, czuła na sobie czyiś oddech a nieraz również i szepty. Po jakimś czasie, gdy wpatrywała się w ciemność, widziała i przeżywała ponownie treumatyczne sceny ze swojego życia. Każde z nich. A ilekroć próbowała stanąć przy świetle, chociażby po to, by przypomnieć sobie jak wygląda jej ciało, zjawa wpatrywała się z nią, wydzierając się w niebogłosy. W końcu nadszedł dzień w którym Natasha postanowiła stawić czoła przerażającej kobiecie. Stanęła przed światłem, patrząc na przeciwniczkę z pełną powagą a zjawa tym razem była cicho, naśladując jedynie ruchy przybyszki. Właśnie wtedy dziewczyna zrozumiała- tam nie było żadnej zjawy, a jedynie lustro. Krzyki musiały po prostu należeć do niej, ale zdezorientowana Natasha nie była w stanie do tego dojść. Zebrała się jednak w końcu w sobie i dotknęła lustra, a nieprzenikniony mrok zamienił się w pomruk. Przed Natashą z kolei pojawiła się obca, śmiejąca się z satysfakcją istota, zwąca się Pustką. Pustka stworzył zmęczonej dziewczynie krzesło, na którym ta chętnie usiadła. Następnie wytłumaczył swojemu gościowi, że przeniósł ją do swojego osobistego wymiaru i poddał ją niesamowitej presji psychicznej....dla jaj. Przedwieczna istota być może spodziewała się, że Natasha rzuci się na nią, wiedziona niesamowitą wściekłością. Jeśli tak, to Pustka musiał się zawieść, gdyż jego gość z podekscytowaniem zaczął zadawać rozmaite pytania. Większość z nich skupiała się na przyczynowości omamów, oraz jakie partie mózgu opowiadają za ich odbieranie. Przedwieczny ponownie się zaśmiał, po czym zaczął jej wszystko dokładnie objaśniać. Jego głos z sekundy na sekundę stawał się coraz spokojniejszy, a ciało i powieki dziewczyny coraz cięższe. A gdy Pustka pstryknął palcami, Natasha zasnęła. Obudziła się, gdy słoneczne światło oświetliło jej twarz. Uradowana Natasha zaczęła od razu rzucać się po trawie, wdychać świeże powietrze i przeglądać się w jednej z kałuż. Zauważyła wtedy coś ciekawego- wyglądała normalnie, jakby lata tortur i stresu nigdy nie istniały. Wszystkie rany zniknęły. Nie wiedziała dlaczego Pustka to dla niej zrobił, ale nie miała nic przeciwko. Miejsce w którym się obudziła przypominało prywatną willę, zbudowaną z marmuru i posiadającą imponujący ogród. Natasha miała wielką ochotę odpocząć, doszła jednak do wniosku, że nie będzie sobie robić problemów, goszcząc na czyjejś prywatnej posesji. Straszliwie chciało jej się jednak pić, więc zdecydowała się na szybko wskoczyć do środka i zaskopoić pragnienie. W progu natrafiła jednak na mieszkankę willi, którathumb|left|294px|Mieszkanka willi po spotkaniu Natashy, w panice gotowała się, żeby wezwać pomoc. Natasha jednak zasłoniła jej usta, docisnęła do ściany i zaczęła spokojnie tłumaczyć, że przyszła tu tylko po to, by się napoić. Pozwalając by właścicielka willi wpatrywała się głęboko w jej oczy, opowiadała spokojnie, o tym że po spełnieniu swojego pragnienia uda się do wyjścia. Przypomniała, jak ważne są ludzkie pragnienia- każdy w końcu jakieś ma, a ich spełnianie jest w pełni naturalne. Powoli pogrążająca się w transie kobieta słuchała, nie mówiąc nic nawet po tym, jak Natasha zabrała dłoń z jej ust. Po kilku minutach, gdy właścicielka była już pogrążona w transie, Natasha położyła jej głowę na swoich ramieniu i zaczęła szeptać jej do ust różne słowa. Rozwinęła temat pragnień. Skoro każdy człowiek ma pragnienia, to jej rozmówczyni (która zdradziła, że na imię ma Yoko) również powinna jakieś posiadać. Yoko słuchała z uwagą, jak Natasha tłumaczyła, że skoro właścicielka nie posiada własnych potrzeb, to jej celem powinno być zaspokajanie innych. Po pstryknięciu palcami dodała, że pragnie wody, a Yoko czym prędzej ruszyła, by podać jej szklankę. Natasha co prawda chciała jedynie tego, ale była zbyt podekscytowana, widząc jak jej zdolności urosły. Przez następne dwa dni Natasha rozkoszowała się urokami swojej willi, wraz ze swoją pokojówką, Yoko. Przy okazji dowiedziała się, że znajduje się na obrzeżach Karsu, jednego z głównych miast Czerwonego Okręgu. I że jest 27 maja 2007 roku- około 10 lat po zakończeniu buntu niewolników na Straczeńczych Polach. Kariera w Czerwonym Okręgu Okazało się, że Yoko była krewną jednego z członków Komitetu- organizacji rządzącej Czerwonym Okręgiem. Dziewczyna była bogata, jednak duża część jej fortuny szybko wyparowała- wina w tym była Natashy, która miała zbyt lekką rękę w wydawaniu nieswoich pieniędzy. Kobieta zaczęła się zastanawiać, co robić teraz ze swoim życiem. Była równie daleko od CreepyTown, co od Straczeńczych Pól- jej życie weszło w fazę w której jeszcze nie była. Natasha miała talent, padło jedynie pytanie, co ma z nim robić. Odpowiedź przyszła stosunkowo przypadkowo. Przyszła Mistrzyni, bawiąc się światłem w willi (dawanemu przez niewidziany od czasów Korundu wynalazek- elektryczność) udało jej się zwrócić uwagę kilku bezdomnych kotów. Kobieta zaczęła więc eksperymentować z możliwościami jakie dawało jej światło- najpierw na Yoko, później również na losowych przechodniach. Okazało się, że odpowiednie użycie obecnej w Okręgu technologi może przynieść jej niemałe korzyści. A kobieta postanowiła je wykorzystać. Resztki fortuny jaką posiadała Yoko, została wydana by zakupić budynek w centrum Karsu, stosunkowo niedaleko owianej złą sławą Komendy na Placu Jeżowskim. W budynku tym Natasha otworzyła swój nowy biznes- klub ze striptizem (będacy jednocześnie burdelem) o nazwie Pole Position. Początkowo nie było tam nic wielkiego- tylko jedna rura do tańczenia, dwa niezbyt zadbane pokoje, niemal pusty bar i Yoko, jako jedyna tancerka. Natasha nie była jednak głupia i specjalnie otworzyła swój klub niedaleko Komendy- już pierwszego dnia do środka zawitała dwójka znudzonych funkcjonariuszy i mimo że były to zaledwie pionki w skali całej organizacji, to i ta zarabiali kilkukrotnie więcej niż standardowy mieszkaniec Karsu. Funkcjonariusze początkowo byli mocno zawiedzeni tym co widzieli, dzięki Natashy zdołali się jednak do niego przekonać, zostawiając duże ilości pieniędzy i polecając lokal gdzie tylko mogli. Pole Position powoli zdobywało coraz więcej klientów, a co za tym idzie- więcej pieniędzy. Sumy były przekazywane na rozbudowę lokalu, a Natasha poza prowadzeniem lokalu wzięła na siebie role barmanki. W tworzeniuthumb|238px|Sposób pozyskiwania pracowników i prowadzeniu lokalu wzorowała się na Vanilla Unicorn, miejscu w którym się wychowała- jedynie sposoby pozyskiwania pracowników mocno się różniły. Pole Position przez długi czas było słynnym klubem, chodź tylko jednym z wielu w całym Okręgu. Prawdziwą sławę zyskał po tym, jak Natasha wprowadziła kilka nowości. Muzyka lecąca z głośników była specjalną, stworzoną przez nią składanką, która w połączeniu z zapachem wszechobecnych świec wprowadzała klientów w delikatny, relaksujący trans. Podobnie było ze światłami, uderzającymi w pola striptizerek i samymi pracownicami, których Natasha nauczyła podstaw manipulacji ludzkimi umysłami. Wykorzystanie przez Natashę jej talentu sprawiło, że klienci Pole Position powoli uzależniali się od oferowanych im tam usług, a samo miejsce stało się najsławniejszym klubem w Okręgu, gdy zaczęli do niego przybywać członkowie Komitetu. Jeden z nich co prawda rozpoznał tańczącą Yoko, jednak krótka rozmowa z barmanką sprawiła, że postanowił się nie przejmować. Kobieta szybko zaczęła zarabiać najprawdę olbrzymie pieniądze, a fakt że członkowie władz Okręgu przybywali do jej lokalu sprawił, że sama w sobie zaczęła coś znaczyć. Natasha nie ograniczała się jeśli chodzi o wykorzystywanie swoich umiejętności, wykorzystywała każdego majętnego klienta jakiego miała. Przez długi czas był tylko jeden wyjątek- w 2008 roku do Pole Position zawitała osoba, której kobieta nie widziała od bardzo dawna. Był to pozbawiony imienia niewolnik ze Straczeńczych Pól, ten sam który dowodził obroną lochów. Natasha gdy tylko go zobaczyła rzuciła się na niego, ciesząc się że mężczyźnie udało się przeżyć. Następnie urządziła sobie przerwę i wyszła razem z nim z lokalu- w końcu był to jej dawny towarzysz, nie mogła go wykorzystywać. W czasie wspólnej przechadzki po Karsie mężczyzna nadal wstrzymywał się przed zdradzeniem swego imienia, pokazał jedynie tatuaż, który Orkowie wypalili mu na klatce piersiowej- numery 87917724. Z tego co '87 jej powiedział, po tym jak ona i kilku innych niewolników uciekło, powstanie zostało utopione we krwi. On sam został złapany i ukarany ale udało mu się uciec dzięki pomocy niewolnika imieniem Alvaro, którego wilk wyprowadził ich ze zniszczonych Pól. Po wszystkim '87 przeprowadził się do Santhary, gdzie dołączył do Armi Obrony Ludu (sil zbrojnych Okręgu). Starzy towarzysze po dłuższej rozmowie rozstali się i mieli się przez następne lata nie zobaczyć. Przez następne miesiące przeszłość nie powracała do Natashy, która cieszyła się z bogactwa, które otrzymywała od swoich zahipnotyzowanych ofiar. W końcu jednak do Pole Position zawitała dwójka znanych jej gości- Bestia oraz Asmodeusz. W momencie w którym weszli do środka Natasha rozmawiała z piątką członków Komitetu, chronionych przez kilku żołnierzy, więc jasnym było, że nie może rozmawiać. Bestia nie bywał jednak subtelny- zaszarżował w stronę starej towarzyszki, zrzucając na bok zarówno żołnierzy jak i członków partii, po czym objął Natashę i przyjacielsko ją wyściskał. Jeden z powalonych członków Komitetu widocznie nie poczuł wzruszenia, gdyż wyciągnął z płaszcza pistolet i zapewne zastrzeliłby Bestie, gdyby nie uczucie zimnej stali, którą przy jego gardle trzymał Asmodeusz. Całe zamieszanie zapewne skończyłoby się tragicznie, gdyby Natasha nie pstryknęła palcami, co spowodowało że niemal wszyscy w klubie momentalnie padli nieprzytomni. Bestia też, jednak on sądził że jest to taki zwyczaj. I niemal przygniótł Natashę. Okazało się, że wizyta dawnych przyjaciół nie jest przypadkowa- poszukiwali oni Andromedy, żony Bestii. Kobieta również była niewolnicą która po upadku Powstania X'a uciekła do Metropolii i tam zacieśniła swoje więzi z Bestią. Pewnego dnia jednak zniknęła, a zrozpaczony mężczyzna poprosił o pomoc w odnalezieniu jej Asmodeusza. Dwójka przeszła ogromne połacie Znanej Części Kraju, szukając chociażby wskazówki i po jakimś czasie im się udało- od mężczyzny imieniem Faust dowiedzieli się, że miejsce przetrzymywania kobiety zna demon imieniem Zozo. Był to bardzo stary byt, który przybywał do świata materialnego jedynie po użyciu tabliczki Ouija- w XXI wieku żaden demon nie mógł się pochwalić tak wieloma udanymi opętaniami, ile Zozo. Mężczyznom udało się przyzwać tą istotę, jednak demon nie miał zamiaru pomagać i zamiast tego próbował opętać Bestię, został jednak powstrzymany przez Fausta. Zozo został zapieczętowany w tabliczce z którą towarzysze przybyli do Karsu. Ich nadzieją była teraz Natasha, a raczej jej umiejętności, dzięki którym mogła namówić demona by im pomógł. Natasha była przerażona tą propozycją. Hipnotyzowanie róznych mieszkańców Kraju to jedna rzecz- jednak robienie tego z mieszkańcami Piekła to coś zupełnie innego. Istoty takie jak Zozo istniały zupełnie innej płaszczyźnie rzeczywistości ich psychika oraz postrzeganie były zupełnie inne niż mieszkańców Ziemi. Mogło się to dla niej skończyć tragicznie. Kobieta chciała już odmówić, gdy zobaczyła lamentującego Bestię, który opróżniał nos przy pomocy kurtki jednego z członków Komitetu. Natasha nigdy nie widziała byłego gladiatora w takim stanie. Nie mogła mu odmówić. Cała trójka wyszła na zaplecze i otworzyła pudełko z tabliczką. Momentalnie wszystkie światła w pomieszczenu zgasły, a przed byłymi niewolnikami stanęło obrzydliwe, wychudzone oblicze demona, znęcającego się nad umierającą kobietą. Bestia, przekonany początkowo że ta kobieta jest jego żoną, chciał rzucić się na Zozo, powstrzymał go jednak Asmodeusz, który rozpoznał w umierającej osobę zbyt młodą, by być Andromedą. Natasha początkowo chciała porozmawiać z przybyszem, demon jednak był wściekły z powodu zapieczętowania i rzucił się na Asmodeusza. Zapewne opętałby mężczyznę, gdyby na jego drodzę nie stanęła Natasha, która przyjęła go do swojego ciała. Kobieta padła na ziemię, jej oczy zrobiły się czarne, kończyny zaczęły się nienaturalnie wykrzywiać a z ust padały obelgi, wykrzywiane w nieznanym języku. Asmodeusz i Bestia zaczęli panikować, nie wiedząc co zrobić. Zozo tymczasem opętywał dziewczynę, powoli kładąc łapy na jej duszy. Natasha próbowała go jakoś powstrzymać, jednak nie miała dość sił. Demon już triumfował, gdy nagle poczuł, jak jakaś energia łapie go za szyję. Momentalnie przedwieczna, straszliwa nawet dla demona ciemność zaczęła rozrywać Zozo, sprawiając, że ten zaczął wić się w nienaturalnym bólu. Demon nie mógł tego dłużej wytrzymać- zaledwie po kilku minutach wyskoczył przerażony z ciała Natashy. Gdy dziewczyna leżała nieprzytomna, Zozo zdradził mężczyznom że Andromeda przebywa w jednym z demonicznych pałaców w Dystrykcie, gdyż porwał ją jeden z demonów Asakku. Potem uciekł do Piekła, zostawiając za sobą zdezorientowanych mężczyzn. Gdy Natasha doszła już do siebie, Asmodeusz i Bestia ruszyli w drogę do demonicznego królestwa. Sama Natasha natomiast została w Karsie, gdzie kontynuowała swój styl życia. Wszystko zmieniło się jednak 5 lutego 2010 roku- tego dnia do Pole Position wparował nietypowy gość- Wilkemon i to niezbyt przyjazny. Stwór od razu podszedł do barmanki i przekazał jej, że będzie chciał wykupić jedną z pracownic na własność- Natasha jednak poinformowała go, że jest to całkowicie niemożliwe. Wściekły nieczłowiek zaczął więc rzucać się na wszystkich dookoła, mordując pierwszym ciosem dwie pracownice. W klubie zapanował chaos a Natasha rzuciła się na Wilkemona, z który stoczyła krótką, choć intensywną walkę. Kosztem kilku ran zdołała go powalić i gotowała się już by obciąć mu łeb, jednak wtedy do środka weszli żołnierze, którzy skuli zarówno nieczłowieka jak i samą Natashę. Kobieta spędziła w areszcie trzy dni, po czym przybył do niej prokurator. Przekazał on jej, że incydent w Pole Position był tragiczny, jednak był niestety elementem mieszkania w dużym mieście. Prawdziwym problemem okazał się być język Natashy, gdyż kobietę przyłapano na nieodpowiednim odzywaniu się do Wilkemona. Zatem o ile sam sprawca czynu został uwolniony, tak przyszłej Mistrzyni groziło 20 lat pozbawienia wolności. Kobieta próbowała się skontaktować z członkami Komitetu, jednak nie dostała żadnej odpowiedzi. Wtedy zaczęła podejżewać, że jej "słownictwo" było jedynie pretekstem- prawdziwym powodem jej posadzenia musiało być to, że Natasha zdobywała zbyt wiele wpływów w Okręgu. Trzeba się jej było więc pozbyć. Szczęśliwie dla Natashy, pilnujący ją strażnicy byli stałymi członkami jej klubu. Poznając Federację Gdy kobieta opuściła Kars, postanowiła że jej noga więcej nie postanie w Czerwonym Okręgu. Po opuszczeniu jego granic pojawił się jednak problem, gdyż Natasha nie była pewna co robić dalej. Jakaś jej cząstka doradzała jej by wróciła do CreepyTown lub Korundu, udanie się do HallenWest również wydawało się być opcją. Ostatecznie jednak stwierdziła, że odwiedzi dawnych towarzyszy w Metropolii- wiedziała jednak że jest to jedno z najniebezpieczniejszych miejsc w Kraju i samo dotarcie tam narazi ją na złapanie przez Elfy, demony bądź Orków. W tej sytuacji stwierdziła, że zdobędzie jakieś informację dotyczące tego, co dzieje za Straczeńczymi Polami. Dotarła do jednego z posterunków Kryształowego Półwyspu, a to co tam usłyszała sprawiło, że całkowicie opadła jej szczęka. Wedle przekazanych jej informacji rok temu w Metropolii pojawił się tajemniczy osobnik, który całkowicie oczyścił tamto miejsce z nieludzi i istot z innych wymiarów, oraz rozpoczął proces łączenia wszystkich Obozów. To jednak nie wszystko- zaledwie kilka miesięcy po tym wydarzeniu wojska ludzkości uderzyły w Straczeńcze Pola, całkowicie je niszcząc. Elfy opowiadały o tym z wyraźnym niepokojem, za to Natashy zaczęły lecieć łzy szczęścia- miejsce w którym przeżyła prawdziwą katorgę, w którym tak wielu jej przyjaciół dokonało żywota, zostało zniszczone. Radość była tym większa, że kobieta podejrzewała że za powstaniem Federacji stoi X- gladiator który rozpętał sławne powstanie. Nie znała nikogo tak uzdolnionego i charyzmatycznego, więc nie przyjmowała do wiadomości, że mógłby to być ktokolwiek inny. Natasha była tak podekscytowana, że od razu ruszyła w stronę Metropolii- nie zauważając nawet, że droga którą wybrała, zaprowadziłaby ją najpierw do Dystryktu. Zapewne stałaby się kolejną zwierzyną łowną dla demonów gdyby nie...ich brak. Po kilku dniach wędrówki kobieta natrafiła na czwórkę ludzi ubranych w dziwne, futurystyczne mundury, z karabinami laserowymi wcelowanymi wprost w nią. Przerażona Natasha natychmiast uniosła dłonie w geście kapitulacji, obawiając się że natrafiła na sługi Asakku- jednak gdy żołnierze Federacji dostrzegli z kim mają do czynienia, opuścili bronie i zaprosili ją do siebie. To co Natasha od nich usłyszała, wprawiło ją w jeszcze większe niedowierzanie. Okazało się że zaledwie kilka tygodni temu Federacja dokonała druzgocącego uderzenia na Dystrykt, zajmując go w imię zniewolonych ludzi. Demoniczne Królestwo, jedna z największych potęg w historii Kraju, miejsce kaźni milionów, zostało zniszczone w ciągu jednego dnia, a straszliwy Asakku został strącony w piekielne czeluście z których wcześniej wyszedł. Natasha ani drgnęła przez cały czas rozmowy z żołnierzami- otrzeźwiło ją dopiero wspomnienie, że siły Federacji zabezpieczają tereny wokół Dystryktu. Powód był prosty- Operacja "Horda" była w toku, a Generałowie Rzeźnik oraz Alzamirano walczyli przeciwko największej Watasze jaką widział Kraj, trzeba się było więc upewnić, że żaden przypadkowy przechodzień nie trafi w okolice pola bitwy. Wtedy właśnie w jej głowie narodził się nowy plan. Natasha postanowiła udać się do Metropolii i przedostać się do samego Przywódcy. Jeśli za jego imieniem w rzeczywistości krył się X, wtedy będzie się w stanie z nim dogadać, a jeśli Welff okaże się kimś innym, zahipnotyzuje go i uczyni z siebie najpotężniejszą kobietę w Kraju. Gdy Operacja "Horda" została zakończona, Natasha została przeniesiona do stolicy Federacji. Prędkość i rozmach zmian, jaki obserwowała w drodzę, był niemal niemożliwy do ogarnięcia. Szczególne wrażenie zrobiły na niej niszczycielskie pojazdy bojowe, oraz tworzone Proautostrady. Sama Metropolia również przestała przypominać miejsce jakie kobieta znała z opowieści- niesamowicie szybko w miejscu namiotów i drewnianych domków powstawały drapacze chmur, a miejsce wcześniej podzielone na kilkanaście odosobnionych Obozów, stawało się jednym miastem. Kobieta pewnie od razu ruszyłaby pod siedzibę Przywódcy gdyby nie to że....straciła przytomność z wrażenia. Po doprowadzeniu się do porządku Natasha ruszyła do tworzonego dopiero Pałacu. Budowla miała wtedy ukończone ledwie cztery piętra, a na miejscu kręciła się cała masa pracowników oraz żołnierzy. Natashy udało się wejść do środka dlatego, że dała tym drugim delikatnie do zrozumienia, że jest Glorią Welff, przybraną córką Przywódcy. Gdy kobieta znalazła się w środku, natychmiast zaczęła szukać pomieszczenia w którym przebywał Heinrich, unikając w drodzę kilkoro spośród Dzieci jak np. małoletniego Arise, Doc czy Yukino Cere. Gdy znalazła się na trzecim piętrzethumb|208px|Szalona Kapelusznik, pojawiła się przed nią postać, przed którą nie zdołała się już ukryć- Szalona Kapelusznik, córka Przywódcy. Szalona natychmiast wyciągnęła broń i przystawiła ją do skroni Natashy, pytając co nieproszony gość robi w Pałacu. Kobieta zrozumiała, że znalazła się w niemalych tarapatach i wszystko co mogła teraz zrobić, to wykorzystać swoje umiejętności. Natasha powiedziała że trafiła tutaj w poszukiwaniu swojego pieska, a gdy Szalona wyraziła swoje wątpliwości, Raskolnikov zaproponowała rozmówczyni, żeby spojrzały sobie w oczy. Córka Heinricha bez oporów spojrzała, nie wiedząc że wchodzi w pułapkę. Oczy Natashy w niezwykły sposób przyciągały jej uwagę, jej głos był niezwykle kojący, a słowa odbijały się echem w głowie ducha. Szalona nie zwracała uwagi na to, co mówi do niej Natasha- wiedziała jedynie, że coś się stanie, gdy ta pstryknie palcami. Gdy kobieta to zrobiło, okazało się nagle że "znalazła" swoje zwierzątko- czyli Kapelusznik. Szalona, będąc pogrążona w transie, posłusznie wskazała Natashy drogę do gabinetu ojca, po czym padła nieprzytomna. Kobieta udała się więc w stronę wspomnianego gabinetu, wyobrażając sobie jak zbliża się do idealnego życia. Gdy była kilka metrów przed wejściem, z pomieszczenia wyszedł thumb|left|290px|Tardsihe ŁowrowTardsihe Łowrow- kobieta chciała go minąć, jednak ten spytał ją, w jakim celu przybyła do Pałacu. Natasha, chcąc usunąć z drogi przeszkodę jaką był Łowrow, wyciągnęła z tylnej kieszeni wahadło i zaczęła machać nim przed oczami Tardsihe'a. Ruchy wahadła były perfekcyjne i idealnie łączyły się z jej spokojnym, relaksującym głosem. Mimo to, Łowrow nie czuł się przekonany- złapał Natashę za gardło jedną ręką, drugą zabierajac jej wahadło. Kobieta próbowała z nim jakoś negocjować a Tardsihe wyrzucił ją przez okno. Jej ciało odbiło się od jednej z desek na której stali robotnicy, by uderzyć w okno piętro niżej, przejechać po ścianie bloku, ponownie uderzyć w deskę i spaść na dach stojącej tam ciężarówki. Natasha leżała więc nieprzytomna, z kilkoma zwichnięciami i niegroźnymi ranami. Zapewne spotkałyby ją poważne konsekwencje za włamanie się do Pałacu, gdyby nie to, że w gabinecie Heinricha przebywał ktoś, kto bardzo sobie cenił umiejętności mieszkanki CreepyTown. I to właśnie ten ktoś namówił Przywódcę, że Natasha będzie idealną kandydatką do projektu "Biała Stal". Test Po krótkotrwałym pobycie w szpitalu Natasha została postawiona przed wyborem- albo zostanie rozstrzelana za włamanie się do Pałacu, albo dołączy do machiny wojennej Federacji. Jej próby wpłynęcia na strażnicze drony zakończyły się niepowodzeniem, więc kobieta musiała zaakceptować drugą opcję. Kilka godzin później została przyprowadzona do jednej z baz Tardsihe'a- miejsca podziemnej kaźni setek nieludzi. Natasha została przyprowadzona przed wejście do jednej z cel i przedstawiono jej zadanie: miała pokazać, jak wielkie są jej umiejetności, na przykładzie jednego ze złapanych nieludzi. Kobieta nie miała wielkiego wyboru, choć cieszyła się, że trafiło jej się łatwe zadanie. Gdy jednak weszła do celi jej szczęście znikło. Zastąpiła je czysta radość. Na krześle, skuty siedział jej "stary znajomy", Elf Afilus. Handlarz ludźmi nie wyglądał jakby rozpoznał swoją dawną ofiarę, jednak Natashy nieszczególnie to przeszkadzało. Całe lata skrycie marzyła o chwili, w której ponownie spotka nieczłowieka, który skazał ją na okrutny los. Kobieta natychmiast ruszyła w stronę Afilusa, po czym usiadła mu na kolanach, oplatajac swoje nogi wokół krzesła. Następnie złapała Elfa za gardło i kazała spojrzeć sobie głęboko w oczy. Spektakl trwał nie więcej niż dziesięć minut, a gdy Natasha opuściła celę, przekazała Tardsihe'dowi listę komend, które zapisała w jego podświadomości. Zarządcy Więzień szczególnie spodobała się komenda "Payback"- po której Elf mylił słowa "tak" i "nie". Łowrow po użyciu tej komendy często pytał więźnia, czy chce żeby jego kat wyrwał mu konkretną część ciała. Po tym teście Natasha została przeniesiona do podziemi Metropolii, a sam Łowrow udał się do Przywódcy by omówić sprawę kobiety. Rozmowa nie trwała dlugo- obydwoje wiedzieli, że białowłosa była tym czego potrzebowali. Gloria była wspaniałą hipnotyzerką a jej głos był mokrym snem każdego totalitarnego lidera, jednak nawet on z czasem tracił siłę. Zresztą, gwarancje sukcesu dawał jedynie w przypadku bezpośredniego kontaktu- nagrania co prawda posiadały taki sam wpływ, ale było tysiące sposobów, żeby uniknąć ich wpływu. Federacja potrzebowała kogoś takiego jak Natasha, by jej władza, oraz Projekt "Biała Stal", były pełne. Gotujcie Legiony Po rozmowie Tardsihe'a i Heinricha, kobieta sama została zaproszona przed oblicze tego drugiego. Przywódca od razu się z nią przywitał oraz poprosił ją, żeby z nim usiadła. W głowie Natashy wciąż niczym echo odbijały się myśli o zahipnotyzowaniu gospodarza, jednak krótka przygoda z Tardsihem przekonała ją, żeby póki co nie próbowała żadnych sztuczek. Zresztą, Welff był równie przekonywujący. Gdy Heinrich zaczął z nią rozmawiać, kobieta poczuła się niesamowicie. W życiu nie poznała nikogo z tak wielką charyzmą, kto potrafiłby trafić w potrzeby jej duszy. Przywódca był taki jak większość ludzi w Kraju- zmęczony ciągłym zniewoleniem i bezzasadnym mordowaniem pobratyńców, pragnącym nowego początku oraz zemsty. Przewyższał przy tym każdego przed sobą (ciężko było jej to przyznać, ale nawet X nie mógł się do niego umywać) gdyż miał wizję, którą konsekwentnie wcielał w życie. Wspaniałe, ludzkie imperium, chroniące swoją potęgą każdego dotąd prześladowanego człowieka. Nadchodził ich czas- tych którzy dotąd cierpieli z bólu i upokorzenia. Natasha była oniemiała. Przywódca był wszystkim, czego do tej pory brakowało ludzkim mieszkańcom Kraju- był jedyną nadzieją, światłem w bezkresnej ciemności. Gdy skończył mówić, kobieta nie wiedziała co ma robić- jedyne co zdołała zrobić, to odpowiedzieć na pytanie dotyczące jej lojalności. Odpowiedź brzmiała "tak". Po rozmowie Przywódca kazał gotować pojazd, do którego wszedł razem z Natashą. Gdy we dwójkę przemierzali rozwijającą się Metropolię, tysiące głosów wiwatowało na cześć Ukochanego Przez Wszystkich. Czuli sie moralnie zobowiązani, by pokazać swemu Mesjaszowi swoją wdzięczność. Ten widok również zrobił na kobiecie niesamowite wrażenie. Godzinę później pojazd dojechał do pojedyńczego domku na ówczesnych przedmieściach stolicy. Heinrich i Natasha weszli do środka, a następnie Przywódca pociągnął za znajdującą się w środku dźwignię, otwierającą ukryte przejście w podłodzę. Kobieta podążyła za Przywódcą i ujrzała skryte pod ziemią, wypełnione ludźmi laboratorium. Znajdowało się ono pod władzą Doc, która od razu po ujrzeniu Pana i jego towarzyszki wskazała im drzwi na końcu korytarza. thumb|306px|Naszywka Władców UmysłuPo przejściu przez te drzwi oczom Natashy ukazała się sala na której przebywało ponad 350 osobników- ludzi płci męskiej i żeńskiej, z błękitno-czerwonymi naszywkami na mundurach. Heinrich wtedy wprowadził ją w plan utworzenia specjalistycznej jednostki wojskowej, opoki przeciwko panującej w Kraju anarchii. Jedna z odnóg tej jednostki, miała się teraz znaleźć pod jej opieką. Zadaniem wspomnianej odnogi, miało być z kolei badanie tajemnic ludzkich (i nieludzkich) umysłów, oraz ich manipulowanie. Mieli stać się tarczą chroniącą wnętrze Federacji, przed źle myślącymi ludźmi oraz spiskującymi nieludźmi, czymś, co spoi cały organizm od wewnątrz. Natasha padła na kolana a wszyscy ludzie w sali natychmiast przybyli, by ujrzeć spektakl. Heinrich uśmiechnął się i położył jej dłoń na głowie. Następnie ogłosił Natashę Raskolnikov Mistrzynią i przekazał pod jej władanie Centurię Władców Umysłu. Po sali rozniosły się oklaski a kobieta wstała, przyjmując przekazane jej zadanie. Projekt "Biała Stal" zbliżał się dzięki niej ku końcowi, mimo że kobieta nawet nie wiedziała, że coś takiego istnieje. Biała Stal Kobieta przez następne miesiące trenowała członków Władców Umysłu- wtajemniczając ich w techniki hipnozy jak i wprowadzając w trans, by mogli "doświadczyć własnego lekarstwa". Natasha była bardzo konsekwentna- od swoich uczniów wymagała 100% zaangażowania, jak i okazywania własnej inicjatywy. Ku jej pozytywnemu zaskoczeniu, praktycznie wszyscy jej studenci trzymali wymagany poziom- najbardziej na tym gruncie wyróżniał się Ateneum, młodzieniec pochodzący z (niepodległego jeszcze) Korundu, który niemal dotrzymywał kroku swojej nauczycielce. Szczególnie zabłysnął w czasie swojego przemówienia, które zostało słowo w słowo zapisane w Księdze Myśli, który po dziś dzień służy Władcom Umysłu za kodeks: "''Człowiek posiada pięć zmysłów, które oddziałowywują na nasze działania. Hipnoza, stan kontroli, można uzyskać właśnie dzięki nim. Uczy nas Pani Natasha wykorzystywać przede wszystkim wzrok- gdyż poprzez odpowiednie użycie tego zmysłu, można jak najszybciej wprowadzić kogoś w stan transu. Pani Natasha osiągnęła jednak mistrzostwo jeśli chodzi o ten rodzaj hipnozy, podobnie jak Gloria Welff osiągnęła mistrzostwo w wykorzystywaniu zmysłu słuchu. Smak, węch i dotyk wciąż pozostają praktycznie nienaruszonymi polami, z których możemy skorzystać. Należy o tym pamiętać i dalej się rozwijać, by nie stać w miejscu gdy cała ludzkość się rozwija." Po tym wystąpieniu do Natashy przyszedł list od Przywódcy, nakazujący jej wybranie sobie ucznia, któremu przekaże więcej wiedzy niż zwykłym członkom WU. Jej myśli niemal od razu powędrowały w stronę Ateneuma, jednak nie mogła go jeszcze wybrać. Potrzebowała ostatecznego testu, takiego, który pozostawi jej jedynie najlepszych. Czas Próby, zwany również Sesją Umysłu, był takim testem. Trwał on ponad dwa tygodnie, choć jego zasady były naprawdę proste. Natasha zapraszała każdego ze swoich studentów do specjalnego pokoju, gdzie wprawiała ich w stan transu, w którym najpierw odczuwali nagłą, niesamowitą przyjemność jakiej trudno znaleźć na codzień a następnie mieli wyznać jej, czego w życiu by nie zrobili, pod żadnym względem. Następnie hipnotyzerka ukracała wyczuwaną przyjemność i nakazywała zrobić wspomnianą rzecz, czego nagrodą miało być wprowadzenie w jeszcze głębszy trans. W tym momencie zadaniem członka Władców Umysłu było sprzeciwienie się- tylko słabi, niegotowi do dominacji nad cudzymi myślami, przełożyliby własną przyjemność nad obowiązek. Kobieta wiedziała, że jest to ciężki test, jednak poziom jaki miała utrzymywać jego Centuria również musiał być wysoki. Pierwszym który został poddany testowi był właśnie Ateneum, który nie dość że sprzeciwił się jej rozkazowi, to jeszcze samodzielnie wybudził się z transu- rzecz niezwykle rzadka, niemal niemożliwa do zrobienia. Zachwytu Natashy nie zmieniło nawet to, że kobieta poddawała swoich uczniów delikatnej (jak na swoje możliwości) formie hipnozy. Czas Próby poszedł lepiej, niż Mistrzyni mogłaby oczekiwać- przeszło go 300 spośród jej uczniów. Niestety, 50 poległo a ich umysły musiały zostać wyczyszczone ze wspomnień dotyczących Centuri. Natasha była jednak w końcu pewna, że posiada godnych reprezentantów woli Przywódcy, co uczciła ogłaszając Ateneuma swoim uczniem. Przez następne tygodnie w jej działaniach towarzyszyły jej Doc oraz Gloria, które okazały się niesamowitą pomocą w działaniach prowadzących do poznania tajemnic ludzkiego/nieludzkiego umysłu. W 2011, gdy w Metropolii spadł pierwszy śnieg, kobieta została poproszona, by wraz ze swoim uczniem udała się do ukończonego Pałacu, gdzie miała się przekonać czym w rzeczywistości jest jednostka, której odnogą byli Władcy Umysłu. Natasha i Ateneum z radością wykonali rozkaz. I tak rozpoczęła się Konferencja Założycielska Białej Stali- wydarzenie o którym rozpisywałyby się podręczniki Federacji, gdyby spotkanie nie było tajne. Odbyło się ono w Sali Tronowej, do której doprowadzony został wielki stół konferencyjny. Gdy kobieta weszła do środka, nie mogła uwierzyć własnym oczom. Było tam wiele znajomych twarzy- Asmodeusz, Bestia, Wrecker i X, zwący się teraz Extiterat. Natasha chciała przywitać się z nimi- jednak (podobnie jak w Czerwonym Okręgu), Bestia zauważył ją jako pierwszy i natychmiast rzucił się, żeby ją wyściskać. Zapewne by mu się udało, gdyby na jego drodze nie stanęła kobieta, z maską gazową przesłaniającą dolną częśc twarzy. Wspomniana kobieta zaczęła wydzierać się na giganta, nazywają go nieokrzesanym i zwyczajnie głupim, dodając przy okazji przekleństwa w języku nieznanym Natashy. Bestia przytulił więc zamaskowaną kobietę- wtedy Mistrzyni Władców Umysłu dowiedziała się, że ma do czynienia z Andromedą, żoną berserkera. Następnie kobieta poznała resztę Mistrzów- Alvaro The lost primarchs raktra by d1sarmon1a-d9bjwf5.jpg|Extiterat (http://d1sarmon1a.deviantart.com/art/The-Lost-Primarchs-Raktra-563599841) Andromeda.jpg|Andromeda Naar Inuzuka.png|Alvaro (http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Inuzuka.png) faust.PNG|Faust (https://pl.pinterest.com/pin/174584923032301111/) Sheev.jpg|Sheev Malone , który nie rozstawał się ze swoim wilkiem Fenrisem, Fausta oraz Sheeva Malone. Mistrzowie rozmawiali między sobą, podobnie jak uczniowie, nawiązując zalążki braterskich/siostrzanych więzów. Gdy jednak do sali wszedł Przywódca, wszyscy jak jeden mąż usiedli na swoich miejscach. Zaraz za Heinrichem do sali weszli Doc oraz Tardsihe- temu ostatniemu towarzyszył z kolei osobnik, którego Natasha bez problemu rozpoznała jako Hans. Sadysta jednak, zamiast zasiąść do stołu, stał w cieniu, pod ścianą. Przywódca rozpoczął swój monolog. Zaczął od przekazania zebranym straszliwej wiadomości- opowiedział o tym, jak straszliwe zło czeka za wciąż budowaną Linią Cere. Zdradził czym jest Legion i dlaczego jego zło musi zostać zniszczone raz na zawsze i dlaczego właśnie przeznaczeniem Federacji jest tego dokonać. Widok Ukochanego Przez Wszystkich, mówiącego o zagrożeniu którego nawet on się obawiał, dawał do myślenia. Następnie przeszedł do czegoś, co nazwał największą słabością Federacji. Tworzone Bataliony były niesamowitą siłą, jednak niejednolitą- żołnierze którzy je zasilali pochodzili z różnych ośrodków cywilizacyjnych, kultur, miejsc. Uwarunkowanie ich lojalności na Federację może zająć wiele czasu- a sam czas był czymś, czego oni nie mieli. Na tą chwilę absolutną lojalność wobec Przywódcy mogły dać jedynie Metropolia i Dystrykt i nie zanosiło się, żeby w przyszłości lista powiększyła się o wiele miast. Dlatego właśnie trzeba było stworzyć osobistą armię, siłę wewnątrz siły, której lojalność będzie niezaprzeczalna i która będzie mogła wspierać Federację w najróżniejszy, wymagany sposób. Tym czymś była właśnie Biała Stal- a raczej organizacje ją stanowiące. Gdy Heinrich kończył mówić, za jego plecami ukazał się slajd, opisujący po krótce podmioty z których miała się ona składać: *'Centuria Szkarłatnej Rzezi- 'żywe bronie do walki wręcz. Ich zadaniem jest wspierać Federację w walce w zwarciu- mają mordować dużo i bez żalu. Ich Mistrzem jest Bestia *'''Centuria Księżycowej Czaszki- ############### *'Centuria Władców Umysłu- '''siła scalająca Federację. Ich zadaniem jest badanie tajemnic ludzkiego i nieludzkiego umysłu, jak i wykorzystywanie swoich możliwości w tuszowaniu "brudnych" działań Federacji oraz nakierowywaniu jej obywateli. Ich Mistrzynią jest Natasha Raskolnikov. *'Centuria Głosicieli Św. Pożogi- 'składają się z najlepszych, najbardziej fanatycznych pilotów Federacji. Jej pancerna pięść, gotowa rozgnieść wszystko na swojej drodzę. Ich Mistrzem jest Asmodeusz. *'Centuria Piewców Skażenia- 'specjaliści do spraw używania broni masowego rażenia, z wyjątkowym uwzględnieniem broni chemicznej i biologicznej. Pod ich kluczem znajdują się najgroźniejsze bronie wynalezione przez człowieka- a oni muszą używać ich rozważnie. Ich Mistrzynią jest Andromeda Naar. *'Centuria Tarcz Apokalipsy- 'tzw. medycy bojowi, ćwiczeni w obsługiwaniu się różnego rodzaju brońmi, chociaż ich głównym zadaniem jest niesienie pomocy rannym towarzyszom. Każdemu członkowi w działaniach towarzyszy pies, którego inteligencja została sztucznie zwiększona. Ich Mistrzem jest Alvaro. *'Centuria Czarnego Ostrza- 'składa się z weteranów bojowych, najbardziej wszechstronna z jednostek. Siły specjalne w swojej czystej postaci, mający ukazywać perfekcję zdolności bojowych Federacji. Ich Mistrzem jest Arnold Wrecker. *'Centuria Cienia Końca- 'skrytobójcy i szpiedzy, których głównym zadaniem jest zdobywanie informacji z obozu wroga i ciche zabójstwa. Ich Mistrzem jest Extiterat. *'Centuria Płonącego Objawienia- 'specjaliści od zjawisk paranormalnych. Kraj pełen jest zjawisk wychodzących dalece poza zdolności poznawcze zwykłego człowieka- zadaniem tej Centuri jest ochrona Federacji przed tym, czego jej mieszkańcy nie rozumieją. Ich Mistrzem jest Faust. *'Centuria Cienistego Hufca- 'wszystko, co powinno się wiedzieć na jej temat, to to, że istnieje i posiada zwierzchnictwo nad pozostałymi Centuriami. Jej Mistrzem jest Sheev Malone. W ten sposób zakończony został wykład. Nikt nie mógł spytać, dlaczego w pomieszczeniu znajdował się Hans, czemu Księżycowa Czaszka nie miała opisu ani co kryło się za nazwą "Cienisty Hufiec". Na końcu wszyscy, od Mistrzów po uczniów, musieli paść na kolana przed swoim Przywódcą i pozwolić, by muzyka Glorii zaczęła grać, przekazując im myśli o lojalności i wiecznym posłuszeństwie. Gdy kobieta opuściła Salę Tronową, była szczęśliwa. Wiedziała już, na czym stoi, czym jest Biała Stal i kto jest jej wrogiem. Nie bała się Legionu, gdyż Przywódca ich strzegł. Postanowiła od tej pory skupić się na dalszym rozwoju Władców Umysłu. Nie miała jednak pojęcia, że wkrótce zostanie wciągnięta w grę na najwyższych szczeblach władzy. Nikt nie mógł też jej przygotować na to, co stanie się z Projektem Biała Stal. Sznurki Władzy Niedługo po Konferencji Władcy Umysłu powiększyli się o 100 rekrutów, którzy zostali dokładnie sprawdzeni przez Natashę. Właśnie wtedy jej Centuria dostała pierwsze ważne zadanie- indoktrynację ludzi, przybyłych do Metropolii po zdobyciu Karak-Gor-Dum przez Generała Rzeźnika. Było ich tysiące i o wiele łatwiej byłoby ich wszystkich poddać działaniu śpiewu Glorii- jednak kobieta chciała przekonać się, jak WU się wykażą. Żeby zwiększyć poziom trudności uznała, że będzie wszystkiego doglądać, jednak zwierzchnictwo nad całą operacją przejmie Ateneum. Mężczyzna przyjął wyzwanie swojej Mistrzyni z przyjemnością.thumb|296px|Jedna z byłych mieszkanek Kara-Gor-Dum poddawana praniu mózgu W czasie gdy Władcy Umysłu dokonywali masowych "czystek myślowych", do Natashy zgłosiła się Doc. Członkini Dzieci Heinricha poprosiła Mistrzynię, żeby oddała jej dwa "okazy", z zaznaczeniem że może za to oczekiwać sporej nagrody. Kobieta była wstrząśnięta- eksperymentowanie na nieludziach to jedno, ale wymienianie ludzi jak przedmioty....przypominało jej czasy, gdy sama była niewolnicą. Zapytała więc Doc czy ta żartuje, a naukowiec jedynie się uśmiechnęła, poklepała ją po ramieniu i powiedziała, że Mistrzyni Władców Umysłu zdała test, po czym się usunęła. Natasha chciała myśleć że naprawdę Federacja sprawdzała, czy nadmierna władza jej nie zdeprawuje, ale jakiś wewnętrzny głos ostrzegał ją, że może chodzić o coś więcej. Tak czy inaczej, operacja "przeprogramowania" mieszkańców byłego krasnoludzkiego królestwa zakończyła się całkowitym sukcesem- wielu natychmiast udało się do władz państwowych, zasilając swoimi rękoma armię oraz administrację. Natasha mogła być naprawdę dumna ze swoich uczniów. Kilka dni po operacji Natasha, podobnie jak wielu innych przedstawicieli elit, została zaproszona na niezwykłe wydarzenie- przyjęcie maskowe z okazji urodzin Glorii Welff. Kobieta ubrała na tą okazję swoją najlepszą sukienkę i ruszyła do Pałacu. Nigdy wcześniej nie była na tak wystawnym przyjęciu, pełnym śmietanki towarzyskiej oraz wysokiej kultury. Przyjęcia do których była przyzwyczajona zawierały w sobie tańce erotyczne, konkursy rzucania dziećmi oraz palenie niewinnych przechodniów przez pijanego smoka- była to więc dla niej miła odmiana. Tym bardziej że szybko zdołała zlokalizować Asmodeusza, który wspólnie z Alvaro'em dosłownie podpierał ścianę. Natasha szybko do nich dołączyła i dowiedziała się, że spośród członków Białej Stali zaproszeni zostali wszyscy, poza Bestią (bez którego nie przyszła również Andromeda) oraz Extiteratem. Fausta również nie było, ale to z innych przyczyn. Przyjęcie trwało, chociaż jubilatki jeszcze nie było. Nim wspomniana przybyła, Sala Przyjęć zamarła dwukrotnie. Za pierwszym razem, gdy na miejsce przybył Generał Rzeźnik- widok tego urodzonego wojownika w garniturze był wystarczająco dezorientujące, jednak na salonach wybuchł niemalże skandal gdy goście zobaczyli....kotołaczkę która była jego towarzyszką.thumb|308px|Lulu (oczywiście na przyjęciu była w odpowiednim stroju) (http://strangu.deviantart.com/art/Lulu-636915988) Nieludzie praktycznie nie mieli wstępu do Pałacu, tym bardziej gdy traktowano ich na równi z homo sapiens. Rzeźnik mógł jeszcze uniknąć kontrowersji gdyby stwierdził, że przyprowadził zwierzę bądź zabawkę, on jednak uparcie twierdził, że Lulu jest jego towarzyszką. Natasha obserwowała reakcje federacyjnych elit z niemałym rozbawieniem, ale i ciekawością- fakt że ich psychika tak działała przez obecność jednego nieczłowieka, dawał jej spore pole do popisu. Ona sama i Asmodeusz wydawali się być zwyczajnie zdziwieni ekstrawagancją Generała, Alvaro z kolei zaczął intensywnie kichać, przez swą alergię na koty. Wywołał tym samym niemały śmiech wśród swoich towarzyszy. Za drugim razem Sala Przyjęć zamarła, gdy wszedł do niej Tardsihe Łowrow. Nie tylko przez obecność kogoś tak przerażającego, ale i przez jego gościa- Hansa. Negatywnie na jego obecność zareagował Alvaro, kobieta kątem oka zobaczyła również wrogie nastawienie w oczach Sheeva. Najbardziej widowiskowo zareagowała Doc, która rozgniotła w dłoni szklankę i potrzebowała pomocy Mistrza Tarcz Apokalipsy żeby poradzić sobie z krwotokiem. Natasha nie wiedziała jaki jest powód takiego stanu rzeczy, podobnie jak Asmodeusz. Wtedy właśnie podszedł do nich Arnold Wrecker i zaczął tłumaczyć. Okazało się, że u samych Dzieci Heinricha ma miejsce gra interesów. Gdy Projekt Biała Stal rozpoczął swoją realizację, Tardsihe zaproponował stworzenie Księżycowej Czaszki, organizacji która miałaby zrobić użytek z sadystycznych zapędów wielu mieszkańców Kraju. Tak jak Władcy Umysłów mieli zapewniać posłuszeństwo subtelnymi metodami, Czaszki miały to robić przy pomocy tortur i brutalnej siły. Przywódca był realistą i wiedział, że nieraz trzeba będzie użyć takowych środków- poza tym, posiadanie takiej siły znacznie ułatwiłoby Zarządcy Więzień jego pracę. Do dyskusji jednak natychmiast włączyła się Doc, która sprzeciwiła się powołaniu podobnej organizacji. Według niej, Obozy Pracy to więcej niż wystarczające zajęcie dla psychopatów, jakich wydał Kraj. Co więcej, wykorzystywanie tak obrzydliwych metod na obywatelach samej Federacji pogrążało jej prestiż. Tardsihe nie zgodził się i przypomniał, że ludziom trzeba czasem "założyć kaganiec" co Doc skontrowała stwierdzeniem, że po to będą istnieć Władcy Umysłu. Konflikt pomiędzy Zarządcą Więzień a Geniuszem Tysiąclecia narastał z dnia na dzień, a sam Heinrich nie mógł się w pełni zdecydować, po czyjej stronie stanąć. Po stronie Doc stanęła Gloria, gdyż obydwie kobiety bały się wzrostu potęgi Łowrowa- Przywódca ufał swojemu najstarszemu kompanowi, jednak sam zbyt dobrze wiedział, jak bardzo władza może człowieka zmienić. Po stronie samego Naczelnego Sadysty stanęła jednak Szalona (opisywana przez Arnolda jako "ktoś jeszcze"), która w pełni ufała staremu przyjacielowi. Wynikiem takiego stanu rzeczy był niejasny status Księżycowej Czaszki, a obydwie strony robily co w swojej mocy, by przeciągnąć łaskę Przywódcy na swoją stronę. Natasha nie wiedziała jak się czuć z powodu tej rewelacji. Istnienie Księżycowej Czaszki mogło osłabić pozycję jej Centurii a do samego Hansa czuła niechęć odkąd odebrał jej szansę na zemstę, co więcej Władcy Umysłu byli mocno zależni od Doc- z drugiej strony było w niej coś, co nie pozwalało kobiecie jej zaufać. Asmodeusz i Arvalo zgodnie uznali, że Przywódca podejmie najlepszą możliwą decyzję. Gdy na miejscu pojawiła się Gloria Welff, która weszła wraz ze swoim ojcem, cała sala oszalała.thumb|286px|"Szybki prezent" Wszyscy natychmiast rzucili się, żeby przekazać córce Przywódcy prezenty- wszystkie drogie i wyjątkowe. Właśnie wtedy Natasha zdała sobie z czegoś sprawę. Nie Kupiła Glorii Prezentu Nie mając wielkiego wyboru, złapała przedstawicielkę jakiejś firmy z Dystryktu i na szybko zahipnotyzowała ją, przekazując córce Przywódcy jako prezent. Asmodeusz zareagował na to kilkukrotnym, rytmicznym uderzaniem dłoni o głowę, niemniej sama Gloria ucieszyła się z prezentu. Gdy połowa balu była już za nią, Natasha wyszła z sali i udała się na korytarz, chcąc chwilę odsapnąć. Własnie wtedy jej oczom ukazał się przerażający obraz- był on cały we krwi, a na podłodzę leżało ciało jednego z gości, a raczej tors a obok głowa wyrwana z kręgosłupem. Nad wspomnianym ciałem stał Generał Rzeźnik, a za nim kuliła się Lulu. Natasha spojrzała w oczy Rzeźnika i straszliwie się przeraziła. Widziała wzrok, jakiego nie mieli nawet najdziksi Orkowie, spędzający całe dnie na masakrowaniu małych, ludzkich dzieci. To było szaleństwo, choć utrzymywane w kajdanach z bólu i straty. Jej serce zaczęło szybciej bić a sama spanikowana Natasha wyciągnęła spomiędzy piersi serwetkę i zaproponowała ją mordercy. Generał z kolei podziękował i już miał coś dodać, gdy nagle pojawiła się Szalona Kapelusznik, która zaczęła sprzątać cały bałagan. Nagły natłok wspomnień z CreepyTown sprawił, że kobieta jednak się rozmyśliła i wróciła do Sali Przyjęć. Gdy cała impreza zbliżała się ku końcowi, Natasha siedziała przy stole z Asmodeuszem i Arnoldem, wspominając stare czasy. Teraz patrzyli na horror z przeszłości z uśmiechem na ustach. Wciąż żyli i to najlepszym życiem, jaki mogli sobie wyobrazić. Czasy wspomnień jednak szybko się skończyły- najpierw usunął się Arnold a zaraz po nim Asmodeusz. Natasha również miała się zbierać, gdy nagle dosiadła się do niej Doc. Członkini Dzieci Heinricha, wbrew oczekiwaniom Natashy, nie poruszyła tematu Księżycowej Czaszki. Zamiast tego żaliła się, że jeden z jej klientów bardzo narzeka, jeśli chodzi o wycenę jej usług. Mistrzyni Władców Umysłu do tej pory nawet nie wiedziała, że Doc zarabia poza oficjalną pracą, niemniej dobrze odebrała sygnały które ta jej dawała. Członkini Dzieci Heinricha potrzebowała pomocy, a Natasha potrzebowała informacji. Wszystko mogło zadziałać na zasadzie ręka rękę myję. O dziwo Doc nalegała, żeby ruszyły w drogę od razu. Gdy w blasku nocnych lamp przedzierały się przez praktycznie opustoszałą Metropolię, Natasha oczekiwała momentu, w którym będzie mogła wprowadzić członkinię Dzieci Heinricha w trans. Nim jednak do tego doszło, dwójka dotarła do jednej z posiadłości Rodosa Maska, będącego jednym z bogatszych mieszkańców Federacji. Za namową Doc zakradły się do jego ogrodu, gdzie uwagę Natashy natychmiast przyciągnęły niezwykłe, drewniane posągi. Kobieta przyjrzała się im i spostrzegła, że są niezwykle realistyczne- szczególnie jeden, przedstawiający małego, ludzkiego chłopca z rękoma wyciągniętymi ku górze. Natasha, idąc swoim standardowym zwyczajem spojrzała mu w oczy i ku swojemu przerażeniu, ujrzała w nich życie! Rozstrzęsiona kobieta odwróciła się w stronę Doc, by zobaczyć wycelowany w siebie pistolet laserowy. Geniusz Tysiąclecia na wstępie poprosiła Mistrzynię, by odpuściła sobie jakiekolwiek sztuczki, gdyż okulary które teraz nosiła, wyłączyły jej receptory wzroku, niemniej pistolet był wyczulony na ruch, więc wystrzeli automatycznie jeśli była mieszkanka CreepyTown "nie będzie grzeczna". Natasha natychmiast poprosiła o wyjaśnienie a Doc je dała. Okazało się że członkini Dzieci pracowała nad projektem stworzenia hybryd ludzi i roślin, które miały zostać wykorzystane w machinie wojennej Federacji, niestety efekty były dalekie od idealnych. Zamiast suber-żołnierzy uzyskała żywe posągi, które mogła najwyżej sprzedać. Heinrich co prawda zabronił podobnych eksperymentów na ludziach, jednak Doc odczuwała zbyt dużą żądzę poznania, by zrezygnować z możliwości. Natasha zapytała wtedy, dlaczego ją tu przyprowadziła. Zielonoskóra wtedy wyjawiła, że chłopiec jest w transie i to wyjątkowo głębokim, niespowodowanym śpiewem Glorii. Mało było osób, które byłyby wprowadzić kogoś w ten stan hipnozy- a do tego elitarnego grona zaliczała się właśnie Natasha. Doc wyjaśniła: ''"Jeśli Tardshie zacznie węszyć, pójdę na dno i dopilnuje, żebyś ty zatonęła ze mną. Bycie zdrajcą jest czymś, czego Heinrich nie wybacza- chyba że jesteś z rodziny. Ja mam zatem przewagę, ale co z tobą?" Wtedy Natasha zrozumiała. Doc nie robiła tego wszystkiego, ze strachu co się stanie jeśli pozycja Naczelnego Sadysty się zwiększy- bała się jedynie że to jej wpływy zmaleją. Mistrzyni nie była pewna, jakie brudy skrywa jeszcze Geniusz Tysiąclecia, jednak z pewnością było to coś, czego nie chciała ukazywać światu do tego stopnia, że zaangażowała Natashę w swoją grę. W tej sytuacji kobieta nie miała zbytniego wyjścia- zgodziła się na jej warunki. Obiecała sobie jednak, że nie da sobą pomiatać. Spotkanie z Czaszką Pierwszym zadaniem jakie Doc przekazała Natashy, było zahipnotyzowanie Hansa. Mężczyzna, typowany jako Mistrz Księżycowej Czaszki, musiał zostać wyeliminowany w taki sposób, żeby jak najbardziej upokorzyć całą inicjatywę. Kobieta miałaby więc wprowadzić go w trans, po którym Hans wpadłby w szał bojowy i zamordował niewinnych ludzi. Natasha nie miała wielkiego wyboru, więc się zgodziła. Następnego dnia Mistrzyni Władców Umysłu dowiedziała się, że Hans i jego przyszli podwładni przebywali w Dystrykcie, gdzie wyłapywali pojedyńczych nieludzi którzy wciąż walczyli po przegranej Rebelii oraz karali tych, którzy już pogodzili się ze swoim losem. Natasha przybyła na miejsce najszybciej jak tylko się dało i po krótkiej rozmowie z żołnierzami 16 Batalionu ruszyła na zniszczoną dzielnicę nieludzi, szukając swojego celu. Pomimo gróźb Doc Mistrzyni Władców Umysłu nie zamierzała hipnotyzować Hansa- pomimo swojej głęboko zakorzenionej niechęci do niego i jego metod, wiedziała, że nie jest wrogiem Federacji. Nie chciała również dawać członkini Dzieci Heinricha satysfakcji, że groźbą udało jej się ukryć własne brudy. Plan Natashy zakładał odnalezienie Hansa a następnie opowiedzenie mu o całej sytuacji, by wspólnymi siłami udało im się ujawnić działania Doc. thumb|294px|Tak Natasha zapamiętała spotkanie z Hansem (http://aminomail.com/page/anime/8591138/psychopaths)Kobieta znalazła go w jednym z opuszczonych domów, przed którymi stała dwójka mężczyzn, robiących za przydupasów Hansa. Zabronili jej wchodzić do środka, jednak Natasha nie miała czasu na jakiekolwiek dyskusje- jednego złapała za ramię, przerzuciła nad głową i uderzyła nim w drugiego. W czasie gdy leżący na ziemi mężczyźni zastanawiali się, co się stało, ona weszła do środka. To co tam ujrzała, nie było dla niej szczególnym zaskoczeniem- na ziemi walały się kości kilku nieludzi, krew była rozsmarowana na podłodze, ścianach a nawet suficie a co większe wnętrzności wisiały w przejściach między pokojami. Natasha słyszała jeszcze jakieś krzyki, jednak te zaskakująco szybko ucichły. Kobieta próbowała przedostać się do pomieszczenia w którym przebywał Hans, jednak wtedy poczuła zimna stal wbija się w jej bok. Natasha zakrzyknęła z bólu po czym została popchnięta tak, że upadła na plecy. Gdy podniosła wzrok zobaczyła przed sobą śmiejącego się mężczyznę, pogrążonego w szaleństwie do tego stopnia, że gotów był zabić też ją. Natasha próbowała coś powiedzieć, jednak Hans położył się na niej i już miał zadać kolejny cios- gdy nagle jakaś niewidzialna energia wyleciała z jej ciała, ciskając Hansem w ścianę pokoju. Przerażona kobieta, pomimo poważnej rany natychmiast uciekła, mijając doprowadzających się do porządku "strażników". Krew z rany leciała jednak coraz obficiej i osłabiona Natasha szybko upadła na drogę. Przejeżdżający obok patrol żołnierzy natychmiast ją zgarnął, pytając jednocześnie kto jej to zrobił. Jako że kobieta nie udzieliła odpowiedzi, wyszli z założenia że byli to nieludzcy partyzanci, zabrali ją więc do szpitala, rozstrzeliwując w po drodze kilku nieludzkich przechodniów. Gdy Natasha przebywała w szpitalu, przybyła do niej Doc. Pochwaliła ją za ofiarność (w końcu zrobiła to czego Geniusz chciał- sprawiła że Hans skrzywdził człowieka), jednak w eter poszła już wiadomość, że za jej stan odpowiadają nieludzie. Niemniej w "nagrodę" dała jej nieco koki, która miała uśmieżyć jej ból. Przez Natashę przeszła wściekłość- wiedziała że Doc próbuje na niej jednej z technik manipulacyjnych, polegających na uzależnieniu od siebie ofiary, wykorzystując fakt że niektóre narkotyki były uznawane w Kraju za środki lecznicze. Nie dała jednak po sobie poznać jak bardzo jest urażona i grzecznie odmówiła. Gdy opuściła szpital dwa dni później i wróciła do siebie, cała Ceturia ją powitała. Ich Mistrzyni była dla nich wszystkim- cieszyli się więc, że nic im się nie stało. Resztę dnia kobieta spędziła na przyjęciu, zaplanowanym przez Ateneuma. Masakra w Hangarze Nadszedł w końcu dzień w którym cały, tworzony w bólach system miał....runąć w gruzach. W 2011 roku do Mistrzów wszystkich Centurii przyszła informacją od Sheeva Malone. Wedle jego słów, Mistrz Cienistego Hufca miał dokonać pełnego przeglądu Białej Stali. Wszyscy Mistrzowie wraz ze wszystkimi swoimi podopiecznymi mieli stawić się w Walhalli, największym hangarze w Kraju i siedzibie Centrurii Świętej Pożogi. Natasha nie była szczególnie zadowolona z faktu że musi przybyć ze wszystkimi swoimi podopiecznymi, jednak koniec końców nie miała wyboru- rozkazy Mistrza Cienistego Hufca były absolutne. Członkowie Władców Umysłu wyruszyli więc do Walhalli, gdzie szybko dołączyły do nich pozostałe Centurie. Ich Mistrzowie spędzili nieco czasu, wspólnie żartując z nieobecnego Sheeva oraz przechwalając się swoimi osiągnięciami. A przynajmniej tak było do czasu, aż nieobecność Malone'a starała się dokuczliwa. Coś było nie tak. Wszyscy dobrze to wyczuwali. thumb|268px|Jacques de MolayMoment sądu zaczął się, gdy w pomieszczeniu pojawił się starszy mężczyzna w rycerskim stroju, trzymający w swojej prawicy czarny miecz. Przedstawił się jako Jacques de Molay oraz przeprosił za to, co miało się stać. Faust i jego Centuria jako pierwsi zareagowali na jego słowa. Członkowie Płonącego Objawienia wyciągnęli spod szat papierowe inskrypcje, z których uderzyła czysta, duchowa energia. de Molay uniknął ataku, po czym zaszarżował. Rozpoczęła się Masakra na Lądowisku. Członkowie najróżniejszych Centurii robili wszystko, by zamordować nieznajomego- Szkarłatna Rzeź i Tarcze Apokalipsy i Cień Końca rzucały się na niego w walce wręcz, Czarne Ostrza strzelały ze wszystkiego co miały, Płonące Objawienie sięgnęło po pomoc z Zaświatów, Piewcy Skażenia próbowali broni gazowej a Głosiciele Świętej Pożogi używali swoich potężnych maszyn. We wszystkim tym cierpiał jednak jedynie budynek. Miecz Jacquesa pochłaniał każdy atak jaki na niego wyprowadzono, a sam rycerz płynnie przeskakiwał od grupy przeciwników do grupy przeciwników, mordując ich całymi dziesiątkami. W tej walce najbardziej bezużyteczni byli Władcy Umysłów, co zauważył Alvaro, który kazał Natashy uciekać. Tym samym jednak rozczepił swoją uwagę, przez co nie zauważył gdy rycerz do niego doskoczył przepoławiając jego i jego wiernego wilka. Natasha natychmiast nakazała swoim ludziom uciekać z rozpadającego się hangaru- z bólem serca wiedziała, że jej Centuria niewiele jest w stanie tutaj pomóc. Jacques to jednak zauważył, zaczął więc nacierać w stronę uciekinierów. Zamordował trójkę stojących mu na drodzę członków Czarnych Ostrzy, nim doskoczył do tłumu Władców Umysłu, jednym cięciem pozbawiając życia ponad tuzin z nich. W tym również Ateneuma, ulubionego ucznia Natashy. Do samej hipnotyzerki również by dotarł, gdyby nie natarcie Piewców Skażenia. Ponownie użyli oni granatów gazowych, a Mistrzyni Andromeda dobiegła szybko do Natashy i założyła jej maskę. Ciało rycerza zniknęło w gazowej chmurze, choć nie na długo. Jego miecz wchłonął również to, a po chwili sam de Molay pojawił się za Andromedą. Nie miała najmniejszych szas- skończyła z mieczem w plecach. Natasha objęła ją ze strachu, jednak Mistrzyni Piewców wyciągała jedynie błagalnie dłoń w stronę ukochanego. Gdy Bestia ujrzał co stało się z jego żoną, wpadł w berserkerski szał. Nigdy wcześniej nie był tak wściekły- staranował nawet kilku członków innych Centurii, którzy stali mu na drodzę. Gdy już dobiegł do Jacquesa, podniósł z ziemi ciało martwego Czarnego Ostrza, ubranego w pancerz wspomagany i...zaczął korzystać z niego jako oręża. Miecz de Molaya starł się dwukrotnie z opancerzonym ciałem, po czym przepołowił je. Potem sam rycerz wbił miecz w brzuch Bestii, powalając go na podłogę. Natasha próbowała uciekać, jednak de Molay ją dogonił. Już miał zadać jej śmiertelny cios, gdy nagle z jej ciała uderzyła tajemnicza energia- ta sama która odepchnęła w przeszłości Zozo i Hansa. Okazała się być również wystarczająco silna, by cisnąć rycerzem w ścianę Walhalli. Gdy de Molay padł, czołgi natychmiast zaczęły do niego intensywnie strzelać. Ponownie jednak, na nic się to nie zdało. W tej sytuacji wszyscy Mistrzowie postanowili zaatakować na raz. de Molay musiał walczyć jednocześnie z każdym wciąż stojącym Mistrzem. Najpierw z ostrzem natarła na niego Natasha, a gdy Jacques skontrował jej cios i gotował się do ataku, Extiterat wbił mu zatrute ostrze w szyję. Pomimo poważnej rany rycerz nadal walczył i Mistrz Cienia Końca z pewnością skończyłby przepołowiony, gdyby Asmodeusz nie zablokował jego ciosu. Gdy Asmodeusz był w tarapatach, Arnold postrzelił rycerza w brzuch. Ruchy przeciwnika zwolniły, jednak nadal był on straszliwie niebezpieczny. Przekonał się o tym Faust, gdy próbował umieścić na jego głowie znak, który pozbawiłby de Molaya nadludzkich sił. Ostatni Mistrz Zakonu Templariuszy najpierw odciął mu ręce, a następnie wbił miecz w jego czaszkę. Wtem do akcji powrócił wściekły Bestia, który wstał i w błyskawicznym tempie dobiegł do de Molaya, po czym udało mu się uderzyć przeciwnika w twarz. Nim rycerz odzyskał równowagę, Mistrz Szkarłatnej Rzezi uderzył jeszcze trzykrotnie, po czym wyrwał mu miecz z rąk, podniósł jego ciało i połamał jego kark na swoim kolanie. Ciało de Molaya padło na podłogę, jednak wciąż żyło. Bestia zamiast dobić przeciwnika, wykrzyczał imię ukochanej. To był jego błąd. Miecz Jacquesa pojawił się ponownie w dłoni swojego Pana, przywracając go jednocześnie do pełni zdrowia. Nikt nawet nie zauważył, gdy starzec wstał i przepołowił Bestię wzdłuż pasa. Asmodeusz zakrzyknął ze wściekłości po czym cały pojedynek rozpoczął się od nowa. Było już jednak jasne, że to nie jest bitwa którą Biała Stal jest w stanie wygrać. Setki członków Centurii padło martwych, a ich Mistrzowie leżeli na ziemi, martwii bądź pobici. Jacques przyznał im że są wspaniałymi wojownikami, pełnymi honoru i odwagi i że żałuje, że sam służy o wiele gorszemu Panu. Powiedział też że jest członkiem Jedenastki Imperatora i przybył tu dlatego, że Sheev Malone zdradził Federację i teraz planuje ją zniszczyć. Wszyscy zaczęli się już żegnać z życiami, gdy nagle przez sufit wparowała Szalona Kapelusznik. de Molay powitał ją jak starą przyjaciółkę, ta jednak była o wiele mniej przyjazna. Szalona zaczęła od wpakowania w czaszkę mężczyzny kilkanaście kul ze swoich pistoletów, po czym pojawiła się tuż obok niego i kopnęła go w brzuch, wysyłając go "na spotkanie" z jednym ze zrujnowanych czołgów. Rycerz długo nie pozostawał bierny- również kontratakował, odcinając Szalonej rękę (która o dziwo od razu nie odrosła) po czym cisnął jej ciałem poza Walhallę. Szalona jednak wróciła by ponownie się z nim zmierzyć. Miała jedną przewagę- nie była tak wykończona jak jej przeciwnik. Ostatecznie Szalonej udało się powalić de Molaya- już miała go zniszczyć Czarną Rozpaczą (do czego usilnie namawiał ją sam zainteresowany) jednak się zawahała. Dzięki temu rycerz zdołał zniknąć, powracając do swego Pana. Jego misja zakończyła się sukcesem. Każda z Centurii ucierpiała niesamowicie. Niektóre zostały niemal wytępione i pozbawione swoich Mistrzów. Tego samego dnia rozpoczęła się Insurekcja Malone'a Magik Gdy Masakra w Hangarze została zakończona, ostatni żyjący Mistrzowie spotkali się z Heinrichem Welffem. Przywódca przebywał w swoim gabinecie, a jego prawa ręka była leczona przez Carnora Nekrio. Lider Federacji jedynie wspomniał ukradkiem że przeżył zamach na swoje życie, jednak o wiele bardziej interesował go stan Białej Stali. Okazało się wtedy, że w najlepszym stanie byli Władcy Umysłów, których większość członków zdołała ewakuować się w trakcie walk. Pozostałe Centurie były w o wiele gorszym stanie. W tej tragicznej sytuacji, wściekły Przywódca spotkał się w cztery oczy z każdym wciąż żywym Mistrzem. Spotkanie z Natashą odbyło się jako ostatnie. Przywódca rozmawiając z nią był już w miarę spokojny. Nie podnosząc głosu wściekał się, jak wiele zaniedbań miało miejsce, jak wiele czynników okazało się zawodzić w momencie najwyżej próby. Republika Libertatum wyrosła na terytoriach Federacji i gromadziła pod swoimi sztandarami praktycznie wszystkich wrogów ludzkości. Tego nie można było wybaczyć ale co ważniejsze- nie można było dopuścić by porozrzucane wszędzie ziarna zdrady zaczęły kiełkować. W tej sytuacji Przywódca nadał Natashy rangę agentki Hydry, pseudonim "Kaa". Zadaniem Władców Umysłu miało być od teraz rejestrowanie, czy dane społeczności aby na pewno wykazują się lojalnością w stosunku do Federacji. Natasha oficjalnie miała nadzorować cały ten proceder, jednak od teraz musiała równiez wykonywac dla Heinricha typowo szpiegowskie misje. Zaszczyt ten przyjęła z wdzięcznością. Jej pierwsze zadanie skupiało się wokół postaci Iwana Wladymirowa, thumb|340px|Iwan (https://pl.pinterest.com/pin/373306256585331513/)młodego magika, którego kariera sięgała czasów reżimu Asakku. Chłopiec gościł wtedy w pałacach demonów, zachwycając ich swoimi zdolnościami iluzjonistycznymi. Nie był magiem, po prostu zarabiał na życie dzięki sztuczkom i oszustwom- które o dziwo ekscytowały ludzi i nieludzi o wiele bardziej niż prawdziwa magia. Iwan Wladymirow był na celowniku Hydry jeszcze przed rozpoczęciem Insurekcji- Federacji nie podobały się jego kontakty z pewnym Elfem. A już szczególnie fakt, że te kontakty ukrywał. Zadaniem Natashy było udanie się na jedno z jego przedstawień i wyciągnięcie z niego informacji. Kobieta oczywiście udała się do Dystryktu jako jedna z gapiów. Musiała przyznać Iwanowi, że znał się na swojej robocie- chociaż większość jego sztuczek rozgryzła od razu, wielu nie mogła zwyczajnie pojąć. Chłopak ją zaintrygował, być może dlatego że w pewien sposób przypominał jej Ateneuma. W trakcie przedstawienia Iwan poprosił kogoś z tłumu o pomoc przy sztuczce z hipnozą. Dla kobiety była to idealna okazja- zgłosiła się bez wachania. Następnie usiadła na specjalnie przygotowanym krześle i udała, że jego próby zahipnotyzowania jej przynoszą jakiś skutek. Udawanie ofiary było dla niej zresztą wyjątkowo zabawne- nawet jeśli musiała gdakać i tarzać się po podłodze ku ucieszy tłumu. Całość była jednak tego warta- Iwan wyszeptał jej, żeby po spektaklu przyszła do jego pokoju po czym "uwolnił" ją z transu. Natasha oczywiście udała się do pokoju chłopaka, dowiadując się przy okazji, że ona i Iwan nie są jedynymi w pomieszczeniu. Oprócz nich był tam również zamaskowany mężczyzna w czarnej bluzie. Następnie magik wypowiedział słowa, które prawdopodobnie miały być komendą, zmuszającą Natashę by powróciła do transu, co Raskolnikov zagrała perfekcyjnie. Wtem zamaskowany mężczyzna zapytał po co ta cała farsa, na co Iwan z dumą odpowiedział, że mieli przed sobą Natashę Raskolnikov, przywódczynie Władców Umysłu. Chłopak miał ambitne plany- chciał wykorzystać swoja kontrolę nad kobietą, w celu uzyskania informacji, którymi on i jego towarzysz mogliby handlować. W końcu trwała wojna, a na wojnie informacja jest bezcenna. Na końcu dodał "Daj spokój, w końcu i tak przyjeliśmy zlecenie od Jadeitowych Strzał". Ta informacja zaskoczyła Natashę. Jadeitowe Strzały były jednostką specjalną Kryształowego Półwyspu, byli dla Eflów tym czym Karmazynowe Ostrza dla Elementarsis i czym Biała Stal miała być dla Federacji. Byli elitą elit, żołnierzami i szpiegami w jednym, posyłani tam gdzie Król Elfów pragnął mieć 100% pewność, że misja zostanie wykonana. Ich zaangażowanie świadczyło o tym, że dzieje się coś dużego. Chłopak podszedł do Natashy i wyciągnął dłoń w górę, chcąc złapać ją za twarz. Ta jednak chwyciła jego nadgarstek, wykręciła go i odkopała Iwana na sofę. Zamaskowany mężczyzna gwałtownie wstał, jednak Natasha wyciągnęła swój pistolet i strzeliła dwukrotnie w sufit, w ramach strzałów ostrzegawczych. Następnie kazała obydwu się poddać, bądź stawić czoła śmierci. Iwan nie marnował czasu. Z jego rękawa wyleciały dwie bomby dymne, które natychmiast eksplodowały. Natasha zaczęła strzelać w zasłonę dymną, dochodząc do wniosku że lepiej odstrzelić przeciwników, niż dać im uciec. Jej strzały jednak nie trafiły, a zamaskowany mężczyzna szybko wyskoczył zza zasłony, wykopując jej broń z dłoni. Następnie pomiędzy Natashą a jej przeciwnikiem doszło do walki na pięści. Kobieta musiała przyznać że jej przeciwnik posiadał niemały talent i być może zdołałby ją pokonać, gdyby nagle pod jego nogami nie otworzyła się zapadnia. Natasha wskoczyła za nim, tuż przed tym jak wspomniana zapadnia się zamknęła. Przeleciała tunelem przez cały budynek, aż w końcu wpadła do kanałów, gdzie zobaczyła dwójkę swoich celów. Jak strzała poleciała za nimi, jednak Ci mieli znaczną przewagę w dystansie. Kobieta, wciąż biegnąc, skontaktowała się ze swoim łącznikiem na powierzchni Dystryktu. Ten miał śledzić jej pozycję na mapie, by móc obstawić wyjście z kanałów które wybiorą jej cele. Po dłuższym biegu Iwan i towarzyszący mu mężczyzna uciekli przez jedną ze studzienek. Gdy Natasha wspieła się za nimi po drabinie, ujrzała przed sobą dwójkę pobitych członków Księżycowej Czaszki oraz Iwana, przytrzymywanego przez Hansa Mengele. Kobieta nie była zachwycona jego przybyciem, ani tym że tajemniczy jegomość zdołał uciec, jednak miała Iwana- to zawsze coś. Chłopak został zabrany do siedziby Władców Umysłu, gdzie absolutnie odmówił odpowiadania na jakiekolwiek pytania. Próby zahipnotyzowania go odpowiednimi nagraniami, światłami oraz wisiorami zakończyły się klęską. Wtedy Natasha kazała wyłączyć kamery w celi chłopaka i weszła tam sama. Nie chciała mówić co zaszło, ale gdy wyszła z pomieszczenia, miała wszystkie potrzebne informacje. Mężczyzna w masce który towarzyszył Iwanowi to Czarny Kot, jeden z najbardziej znanych złodziei żyjących obecnie w Kraju. Iwan i Kot zostali wynajęci przez Jadeitową Strzałę który przedstawiał się jako Teon a ich zadanie sprowadzało się do odnalezienia Bunisa. Był on demonem i prawą ręką Asakku, przynajmniej do czasu aż nie wyszło na jaw, że potajemnie przygotowywał się żeby go obalić. Zaginął niedługo przed powstaniem Federacji, jednak Półwysep wierzył że ukrywa się on gdzieś w państwie ludzi, prawdopodobnie w niewielkiej odległości od Dystryktu. Iwan i Czarny Kot natrafili na poszlakę w postaci Lily- ludzkiej służki na dworze Asakku, która podobno była jego kochanką. Zniknęła tak samo jak sam Bunis, jednak podobno widziano ją w lesie nieopodal Dystryktu. Tyle zdołała dowiedzieć się od Iwana i tyle przekazała Heinrichowi Welffowi. Przywódca pochwalił ją, po czym dalszą sprawę przekazał Arnoldowi Wreckerowi. Natasha była lekko zawiedziona, niemniej mogła uznać swoją pierwszą misję za ograniczony sukces. Szpieg w Obliczu Wojny Pierwsze zadanie "Kaa" można było uznać za coś na kształt testu- późniejsze jednak były już pełnoprawnymi operacjami, w czasie których Natasha wielokrotnie narażała swoje życie. *'Tunel Śmierci- '''grupa agentów Libertatum podejmuje kontakt z nieludzką organizacją podziemną "Białe Diabły", działającą w Dystrykcie. Wspomniana organizacja przerzuciła zdrajców do Tunelu Męczenników- starego tunelu na przedmieściach miasta, w którym dziesięciolecia demony zmasakrowały 666 niewolników. Agenci Libertatum planują wykorzystać panującą w tym miejscu atmosferę, by przywołać duchy potępionych i przy ich pomocy dokonać masakry, która stanie się zarzewiem powstania nieludzi. Na miejsce zostali jednak wysłani agenci "Gentleman" oraz "Kaa". Gdy docierają na miejsce, "Gentleman" po kolei porywa pojedyńcze osoby mające być odpowiedzialne za rytuał a Natasha poddaje je hipnozie. Gdy niczego nieświadome ofiary powracają do Tunelu Męczenników, niepoprawnie przeprowadzają rytuał, który kończy się gigantyczną eksplozją ektoplazmy, która z kolei zasypuje tunel. Gdy dwa miesiące później miejsce zostaje rozkopane, budowlańcy odnajdują jedynie porozrzucane kości. *'Operacja "Skoczek"- 'Natasha, podobnie jak 30 innych agentów Hydry zostaje zrzucona na tereny Republiki Libertatum- z ubogą bronią, sprawnym komunikatorem oraz konkretnymi rozkazami. Kobieta zostaje zrzucona w okolicach Karsu- miasta które znała najlepiej. *'Stare Śmieci-''' Natasha przedostaje się do willi Yoko- kobieta widząc dawną "znajomą" próbuje krzyczeć, jednak umieszczone w jej podświadomości hasło sprawia, że kobieta raz jeszcze poddaje się woli agentki. Natasha wykorzystuje pokrewieństwo zahipnotyzowanej poddanej by ustalić adresy wszystkich członków Komitetu. Odkąd władzę nad Okręgiem przejął Sheev Malone przestali pełnić decydującą rolę na tych terenach, jednak z pewnością byli przydatni. *'Nieudany zamach- '''Natasha dzięki pomocy Yoko przedostaje się do domu Komisarza Yurskiego- wujka zahipnotyzowanej, niegdysiejszego członka Komitetu oraz obecnego Zarządcy do Spraw Obrony Przeciwlotniczej. Natasha zmuszona jest do krótkiej walki ze strażnikami mężczyzny i z nim samym, jednak po krótkiej wymianie ciosów Yurski zostaje na jej łasce. Kobieta hipnotyzuje Zarządcę, wyciągając z niego wszystkie istotne informacje. Gdy jej zadanie kończy się sukcesem, wprowadza Yurskiego w jeszcze głębszy trans a następnie nakazuje mu zamordować Sheeva Malone. W przeciągu najbliżej doby niegdysiejszy Komisarz udał się do biura Przewodniczego Republiki i otworzył do niego ogień. Zamach zakończył się jednak niepowodzeniem a jedyną jego ofiarą był sam Yurski. *'Operacja "Korzenie Niebos"- 'w czasie gdy Yurski ruszał do Malone'a, Natasha wykonywała rozkazy Metropolii. We współpracy z agentami "Muszkieter" i "Czarny Rycerz" przedostają się do niepozornego budynku, będącego w rzeczywistości przejściem do podziemnej Bazy Wczesnego Wykrywania i Obrony Przeciwlotniczej Miasta Kars. Ochrona ich nie zatrzymuje- są zbyt zajęci masakrą, jaką sprowadza na nich oddział "Tau" (Cienisty Hufiec). Trójka agentów udaje się do podziemi, gdzie dokonuje masakry na wszystkich pracownikach, niszcząc przy okazji cały sprzęt w zasięgu wzroku. Nieoczekiwanie dla nich, w podziemiach pojawia się nagle Magnos, potężny Satyrzy mag. Rzeź zamienia się w chaotyczną walkę, która szybko zmusza agentów do ucieczki. W jej trakcie ginie "Czarny Rycerz". Mimo że "Muszkieter", "Kaa" oraz oddział Tau zmuszeni są do szybkiej ucieczki, operacja okazuje się być sukcesem. Przez następne tygodnie Kars był wystawiony na ataki z powietrza, co Federacja z radością wykorzystała. *'Operacja "Sujka"- 'na potrzeby tej operacji Natasha zmuszona została zmienić wygląd oraz przedostać się do Stalni. W operację poza "Kaa" zaangażowanych zostało 15 agentów Hydry, co czyniło ją największą jak do tej pory operacją tajnych służb Federacji. Cel był prosty- odstrzelenie Richarda Hala, drugiej najważniejszej osoby w Republice. Mężczyzna miał wziąć udział w Paradzie Nadchodzącego Zwycięstwa a poruszać miał się w....pojeździe opancerzonym. W całej operacji zadanie Natashy sprowadzało się do zahipnotyzowania 15 losowych mieszkańców miasta, by na dźwięk głosu Hala ruszyli w kierunku pojazdu. Kobieta wywiązała się z zadania. Gdy przyszedł czas parady i na ulicy pojawił się czołg, przez głośniki puszczone zostało przemówienie Richarda. Chwilę po tym zahipnotyzowani przez Natashę mężczyźni i kobiety ominęły mundurowych i natychmiast pobiegło w stronę pojazdu. Czołg zmuszony został do postoju, co pozwoliło skrytemu kilka ulic dalej agentowi Hydry wystrzelić pocisk. Niestety, nie dotarł on do celu- jakaś istota pojawiła się nagle na niebie Stalni i sprawiła, że pocisk rakietowy mający zniszczyć pojazd, zniknął. W tej sytuacji kilku innych ukrytych agentów zaczęło strzelać do czołgu, co wywołało niesamowite zamieszanie. Pojazd czym prędzej ruszył, rozjeżdżając wszystkich na swojej drodzę, mundurowi i wysłannicy Hydry zaczęli do siebie strzelać, wykorzystując cywili jako żywe tarcze. Do walki szybko weszły wojska Republiki Libertatum, co zmusiło Natashę do ucieczki. Tym bardziej że istota która doprowadziła do zniknęcia pocisku niebezpiecznie przypominała jej smoka... *'Misja Dyplomatyczna-''' po niepowodzeniu "Sujki" Natasha została ewakuowana z Okręgu i wysłana jako towarzyszka Porucznika Antoniego Rodionycza (przyszłego twórcę ZGSR). Ich zadanie było proste- udać się do Ta'urum, ojczyzny Minotaurów i przekonać ich, by uderzyli na Libertatum. Gdy wysłannicy zostali przyjęci na dwór Kruczego Króla, kobieta spróbowała go zahipnotyzować- zakończyło się to jednak straszliwą porażką. Wściekły władca próbował zamordować agentkę gołymi rękoma, jednak na jego drodzę stanął Rodionycz. Ku zdumieniu Natashy Porcznik wyzwał Kruczego Króla na Pojedynek- otwartą, honorową walkę na śmierć i życie. Po pełnej emocji batalii Antoni pokonał swojego przeciwnika i sam został ogłoszony Kruczym Królem. Następnie wojska Minotaurów pod wodzą Rodionycza pokonały wojska Kryształowego Półwyspu, biorąc do niewoli księżcznikę Fyonę Crystal. Natasha uczestniczyła w tych wydarzeniach jedynie jako obserwator... *'Reedukacja- '''Natasha, już jako Mistrzyni Władców Umysłu powróciła do Metropolii by nadzorować, jak jej Centuria przeprowadza pranie mózgu na kilku tysiącach pojmanych zdrajców oraz nieludzi. Była to największa tego typu operacja od czasu tworzenia Pretorian Kraju oraz zdobycia Kara-Gor-Dum. Bitwa Niemająca Miejsca Gdy Reedukacja zmierzała do końca, Natasha Raskolnikov została wezwana do Pałacu Metropolii na audiencję u Przywódcy. Kobieta spodziewała się, że będzie musiała zaraportować postępy w operacji, jednak zamiast tego Heinrich Welff poruszył inny temat. Kazał jej powrócić pamięcią do Operacji "Sujka", dokładniej do momentu w którym nad miastem przeciała przedziwna istota. Przywódca spojrzał kobiecie w oczy i kazał jej odpowiedzieć na jedno pytanie: "Czy istota ta była smokiem?". Natasha wróciła pamięcią do swoich lat w CreepyTown, dokładnie do zabaw ze smokiem Quintem po czym odpowiedziała twierdząco. Natychmiast dodała że jeśli tylko Przywódca wyśle ją do miasteczka jest gotowa własnoręcznie zamordować gada, Heinrich jednak nakazał jej zamilknąć. Jeszcze nadejdzie czas na CreepyTown a potwór którego Natasha widziała przez ułamek sekundy z pewnością stamtąd nie pochodził. Nim spotkanie się zakończyło, Welff zapytał zdezorientowaną kobietę czy nadal zamierza być agentką Hydry, czy woli oddać się bez reszty swojej Centurii. Natasha chciała jak najlepiej przysłużyć się Federacji, stwierdziła więc że zda się na wolę swojego Pana. Heinrich utrzymał więc ją na stanowisku wewnątrz Hydry, po czym nakazał jej zebrać wszystkich żołnierzy poddanych Reedukacji i udać się z nimi do Walhalli- miejsca gdzie inicjatywa Białej Stali została zniszczona. Kobieta wykonała rozkaz i jeszcze tego samego dnia dotarła na miejsce wraz z 5 tysiącami "przeprogramowanych" żołnierzy przeciwnika. Ku swojemu zdumieniu ujrzała w okolicach hangaru pokaźną liczbę innych żołnierzy. Niedobitki z najróżniejszych Centurii, Katów Metropolii, Doc, dwa nowo-powstałe Bataliony, dużą liczbę nieludzi prowadzonych przez samego Rognara oraz okazy z Obiektu 7154-919-4514. Na czele całej tej mieszaniny stał sam Ukochany Przez Wszystkich. Przywódca, stojąc na szczycie Walhalli przemówił do wszystkich zgromadzonych: ''"Oto nastał punkt przełomu! Wróg stanął tak blisko naszych bram jak to tylko możliwe! Wielu z was może zapytywać, co wasz Przywódca ma na myśli i absolutnie wam się nie dziwię. Wszak Insurekcja wykrwawia się wiele kilometrów stąd, prawda? Nie może nam zagrozić, prawda? Otóż nic bardziej mylnego! Wróg nasz, straszliwy zdrajca, znalazł sposób, by w wielkich ilościach przenieść się na przedmieścia stolicy. Tak, naszego ukochanego domu, kolebki Federacji! Nie możemy pozwolić, by krwiożerczy zdrajcy stanęli przed naszymi domami, by ofiarami ich knowań stały się nasze żony, córki i matki! Dlatego proszę was, byście udali się ze mną w nieznane! Dlatego proszę was, byście wzięli udział w bitwie, w której nagrodą nie będą zaszczyty czy wieczna chwała, a życie i szczęście naszych bliskich! Proszę was, żebyście stanęli ze mną ramię w ramię w Bitwie Niemającej Miejsca! Chwała Wielkiej Federacji!" Okrzyki "Chwała Wielkiej Federacji" momentalnie wyszły z tysięcy gardeł- nawet istoty z Obiektu próbowały wydać z siebie okrzyki które brzmiałyby podobnie. Gdy Heinrich uniósł dłoń, cała okolica zamarła. Po zamrugnięciu okiem Natasha odkryła, że wraz z całą armią została przeniesiona w zupełnie inne miejsce. Miejsce wszechobecnego pyłu, piasku i skał, gdzie słońce grzało straszliwie a jedynym źródłem cienia były przelatujące nad głowami żołnierzy czterookie kruki. Była to babilońska kraina śmierci- Kur.thumb|Kur Heinrich Welff nie tracił czasu, by tłumaczyć swoim podwładnym jak i dlaczego znaleźli się w Zaświatach- zamiast tego nakazał natychmiast gotować się do walki. Wydał odpowiednie rozkazy a jego siły zaczęły gotować się do bitwy. Po zaledwie kilkunastu minutach nieodległy teren Kur objęło przedziwne światło, z którego wyszli żołnierze Republiki Libertatum, dowodzeni przez samego Zdrajcę. sheev Malone, oglądając się dookoła z pewnością był zdziwiony, że trafił do jakiegoś tajemniczego wymiaru, zamiast do przedmieść Metropolii. Tym większe musiało być jego zaskoczenie, gdy kilka jego "Komet" zostało zestrzelonych przez maszyny Federacji. W tym momencie rozpoczęła się Bitwa Niemająca Miejsca. Bitwa nie była szczególnie rozciągnięta w czasie, gdyż trwała zaledwie 5 godzin- jednak rozmachu nie można było jej odmówić. Dziesiątki Ruszeń oraz Wybierackich, wspieranych przez Orkowe oraz Elfie hordy walczyło z tak wielką zaciętością, jakiej Natasha dotąd nie widziała. Jej przyjaciel i uczestnik bitwy, Arnold Wrecker nazwał później bitwę "maszynką do mięsa". Natasha Raskolnikov nie wspominała walki zbyt dobrze. Kobieta podczas apokaliptycznej bitwy trzymała się zwykle na drugiej linii, strzelając do pojedyńczych przeciwników zza pleców swoich towarzyszy. Jedyny raz kiedy zmuszona została do zmiany strategii walki, miał miejsce podczas walki z Karnastem Żelaznym. Karnast był orkowym watażką, jednym z najbardziej przerażających zielonoskórych jacy walczyli w czasie Insurekcji. Swoją złą sławę zawdzięczał noszonemu przez siebie (mocno zmodyfikowanemu) pancerzowi "Serafin", który dawał mu mobilność i niesamowitą wytrzymałość. Z jego pomocą Karnast był w stanie z sukcesem przebijać się przez dziesiątki przeciwników. W czasie walki Żelazny wpadł w berserkerski szał a ofiarami jego szaleństwa padło wielu żołnierzy. Wśród nich była grupa Katów, będących niedaleko Natashy. Gdy tylko kobieta ujrzała przed sobą bestię, natychmiast otworzyła doń ogień- okazało się jednak że jej karabin laserowy jest za słaby by przebić się przez pancerz. Karnast natychmiast rzucił się na kobietę, która z powodzeniem unikała jego ciosów. Do czasu. Ork zdołał w końcu powalić Natashę, po czym objął jej głowę w swoje dłonie i z satysfakcją zaczął ją gnieść. Kobieta wydzierała się z bólu, co tylko potęgowało zadowolenie Karnasta. Ork nawet nie zauważył, gdy jego uścisk zaczął się...zwalniać. Zielonoskóry zauważył że dzieje się coś niezwykłego dopiero po tym jak puścił Natashę. Jego ręce zaczęły się nienaturalnie trząść a cała reszta jego ciała stała się momentalnie całkowicie sparaliżowana. Pancerz Serafina zaczął powoli odpadać z jego ciała a przerażony Ork zobaczył, że jego skóra przybrała czarny odcień. Ostatnim co Karnast usłyszał, był dźwięk akordeonu. Chwilę później jego ciało eksplodowało, sprawiając że na całą okolicę spłynął deszcz jego krwi. Natasha jakimś cudem wydawała się nie zauważać tego, co stało się z nieczłowiekiem. Zamiast tego jej uwaga skupiła się całkowicie kilkadziesiąt metrów dalej. Widziała obitego, krwawiącego Przywódcę, który triumfalnie stał nad leżącym na piasku, płaczącym Sheevem Malone. Po chwili z ciała Heinricha wyszła równie wykończona Szalona Kapelusznik. To thumb|Twarz istoty która wyszła z Sheeva...co najbardziej zdziwiło Natashę, to fakt, że z ciała Zdrajcy również wyszła jakaś mroczna, cienista istota, która przez ułamek sekundy spojrzała z gniewem w stronę kobiety. To była ostatnia rzecz, jaką kobieta zapamiętała z tej bitwy. Sekundę później, straciła przytomność. Bałagan po Insurekcji Natasha obudziła się trzy dni później, już w Metropolii. Kobieta przebywała przez ten czas w gabinecie Carnora Nekrio, członka Dzieci Heinricha i jednego z najlepszych medyków w Federacji. Mężczyzna przeprowadził na niej odpowiednie badania jak i zdradził co działo się w czasie gdy była nieprzytomna. Bitwa zakończyła się zwycięstwem- niestety było ono okupione straszliwymi stratami. Dwa Bataliony biorące udział w walkach jak i Kaci Metropolii zostali tak zmasakrowani, że ocalałych ledwie można było zliczyć w dziesiątkach. Pozostałe jednostki również ciężko zniosły walkę. Żołnierze Libertatum w większości zginęli, chociaż kilkudziesięciu żołnierzy zdołano wziąć do niewoli. Sheev Malone zdołał uciec z pola walki. Insurekcja została praktycznie zakończona. W wyniku działań Generała Rzeźnika Santhara została zamieniona w podziemne jezioro lawy, Kars i Stalnia zamieniły się w gruzowiska. Zgodnie z rozkazem Przywódcy, wszystkie siły Federacji miały się natychmiast wycofać w Okręgu- na niedobitkach zdrajców oraz nieludziach użyta miała zostać tajemna broń. Członek Dzieci Heinricha nie chciał zdradzać szczegółów. Po wprowadzeniu w szczegóły Natasha została zwolniona z gabinetu i natychmiast udała się do siedziby swojej Centurii. Na miejscu dowiedziała się że Iwan Wladymirow całkiem nieźle radzi sobie w strukturach organizacji- do tego stopnia że powoli stawał się najbardziej rozpoznawalnym członkiem. Ponadto zasypywała ją masa mniej lub bardziej istotnych detali. Przez następne dni Natasha zajmowała się prowadzeniem swojej Centurii oraz przyjmowaniem do siebie dziesiątek żołnierzy. Koszmar Insurekcji odcisnął na ich psychice piętno większe niż wszystkie dotychczasowe wojny a każdy z nich potrzebował indywidualnej i fachowej opieki. Obowiązki te jednak nie były zbytnio przytłaczające- głównie dlatego że kobieta oddawała je w większości swoim poddanym. W wolnych chwilach zastanawiała się nad napisaniem książki o psychologii- Federacja posiadała nieludzkie księgi bądź pojedyńcze egzemplarze spoza Kraju. Kusiło ją również "zanurzenie" się w temat pedagogiki. Służba jednak szybko się po nią upomniała. Nie minął nawet tydzień, gdy kobiecie nakazano stawić się w Pałacu. Gdy dotarła na miejsce zobaczyła przez Salą Tronową stare twarze i jedną nową. Te pierwsze należały do jej przyjaciół i Mistrzów Centurii- Asmodeusza, Arnolda Wreckera oraz Extiterata. Dobrze znany był niej również Hans Mengele. Zupełnie nową osobą był dla niej Krwawy Anioł, uczeń zmarłego Bestii. Natasha widziała na twarzach towarzyszy zmęczenie i rozpacz (wyłączając Hansa) wywołane tragicznym konfliktem. Nim jednak zdołała zamienić z nimi słowo, drzwi komnaty otworzyły się, a dochodzący z wnętrza głos wezwał do siebie Natashę. Kobieta weszła i natychmiast padła na kolana przed Tronem. Nie przyglądała się zbyt długo Przywódcy, jednak mogła zauważyć że coś jest nie tak- jego oczy były straszliwie podkrążone a ciało delikatnie drżało. Jego ręka nadal była cała w opatrunkach po nieudanym zamachu, więc Natasha doszła do wniosku że jest to wynik ran. Nie było zresztą czasu na zastanowienia, Heinrich szybko przeszedł do konkretów. Zaczął od informacji ogólnych, które miał prędzej czy później usłyszeć każdy czekający przed drzwiami. Po pierwsze, Biała Stal została ostatecznie rozwiązana a w jej miejsce powstać miała Ośmioraka Ścieżka. Proces jej tworzenia prawdopodobnie zajmie całe lata, jednak rany jakie Sheev zadał projektowi były zbyt głębokie. Centurie zostaną przekształcone w Zakony a podlegać będą wyłącznie woli Przywódcy oraz swoim Mistrzom. Zgodnie z prośbą Wreckera, jego Czarne Ostrze zostaje przemianowane na Czarną Stal. Tarcze Apokalipsy, Piewcy Skażenia, Cień Końca i Płonące Objawienie zostają rozwiązane z racji strat tak wielkich, że uniemożliwiały one odbudowę przedsięwzięć. Ocaleli członkowie zostali podzieleni pomiędzy Batalionami, "nową inicjatywą" (ZGSR), Obiektem 7154... oraz innymi Zakonami. Extiterat został natomiast awansowany na Mistrza Cienistego Hufca. To co najbardziej wzburzyło Natashę to fakt, że Hans oraz Księżycowa Czaszka zostali uznani za część Ośmiorakiej Ścieżki. Co więcej, 87917724, inny niewolnik którego Natasha poznała w trakcie powstania i z którym widziała się w Czerwonym Okręgu przed powstaniem Federacji, znajdował się w niewoli. Przez kilka miesięcy bronił on Santhary przed wojskami Generała Rzeźnika, uznano więc jego talent za zbyt duży, by mógł on zostać zmarnowany. Obecnie Federacja zastanawiała się jeszcze, jaki użytek zrobić z niego i ocalałych żołnierzy, pomrukiwano jednak o złamaniu ich i stworzeniu dla nich specjalnego Zakonu. Na tym etapie, jedynymi Zakonami które były w stanie operować były Władcy Umysłu, Księżycowa Czaszka oraz Cienisty Hufiec, dlatego od nich wymagano najwięcej. Natasha była dobrym przykładem. Heinrich Welff dał jej kilka ważnych zadań. Po pierwsze, ocaleni z Bitwy Niemającej Miejsca, mieli przejść kompletne pranie mózgu. Poza kilkoma wybranymi wyjątkami (do których zaliczała się kobieta) każdy uczestnik walk miał mieć ją usuniętą z pamięci. Jeńcom z Libertatum miano również wbić ślepą lojalność względem Federacji. Zarówno jedni jak i drudzy mieli stanowić element mający w przyszłości zapełnić Zakony. Indoktrynacja miała dotknąć również zwykłych członków Batalionów. Heinrich nakazał przeprowadzenie na zwykłych żołnierzach hipnozy na szeroką skalę- nie miał zamiaru ryzykować kolejnej zdrady (z pomysłu zrezygnował kilka tygodni później, gdy sam projekt był w toku). Jako że na terenie Federacji nadal roiło się od zdrajców oraz szpiegów, Władcy Umysłu musieli zacieśnić współpracę z Hydrą oraz (o zgrozo) z Księżycową Czaszką. Natasha próbowała zaprotestować, jednak jeden gest Heinricha wystarczył, by natychmiast zamilkła. Ponadto kobieta zobligowana była, by wybrać swojego tymczasowego zastępce, gdyż po załatwieniu wymienionych wyżej spraw, Przywódca nakazał jej wziąć na barki kolejną misję jako "Kaa". Miała za zadanie powrócić do CreepyTown a następnie porwać Strange i przyprowadzić ją do Metropolii. Heinrich widział "stare twarze" stojące za Insurekcją i był przekonany, że uderzenie Legiona może mieć miejsce lada dzień. Potrzebna mu była piratka, gdyż była ona kluczem do "ocalenia Kraju oraz świata". Po przyjęciu wszystkich rozkazów, Natasha opuściła Salę Tronową i (nie zamieniając z nikim słowa) ruszyła w kierunku siedziby swojego Zakonu. Nie było zbytnio czasu by przeprowadzić wszystkie rozkazy Przywódcy w życie. Natasha zgromadziła jednak swoich podwładnych w odpowiednie grupy, przydzielając im odpowiednie zadania z dokładnie rozpisanym grafikiem. Stworzyła również alternatywne plany mające na celu wypełnienie woli Heinricha, na wypadek jakby te nie wypaliły. W ten sposób przynajmniej dwa na trzy rozkazy mogły zostać wykonane bez większych przeszkód. Kwestia współpracy z Czaszką oraz Hydrą musiała poczekać do czasu powrotu kobiety z miasteczka. Nim Natasha zebrała odpowiedni ekwipunek oraz przygotowała się psychicznie do powrotu do domu thumb|Amandiiwybrała swojego zastępce. Jako że jej najbardziej obiecujący uczeń, Ateneum, zginął w czasie Masakry w Hangarze, musiała wybrać kogoś (w jej mniemaniu) mniej obiecującego. Początkowo myślała nad Iwanem, jednak koniec końców doszła do wniosku, że osoba którą jedynie jej kontrola powstrzymuje przed zdradą, nie jest dobrym kandydatem na tak ważne stanowisko. W tej sytuacji Natasha zdecydowała się "przekazać pałeczkę" Amandii- była ona duchem tancerki erotycznej służącej przed dziesięcioleciami na dworze elfiego rodu Larów, która została po śmierci przyzwana przez Płonące Objawienie. Duch ten jednak tuż przed Insurekcją zaczął ukazywać talent wpływania na ludzkie umysły, został więc przydzielony do Władców Umysłu. Natasha analizując jej biografię oraz opinię innych członków Zakonu doszła do wniosku, że jest ona odpowiednią osobą na to stanowisko. Jak się jednak okazało, nadal nie wszystko było załatwione. Do gabinetu Natashy w pewnym momencie wparowała Doc. Mistrzyni Władców Umysłu przez natłok obowiązków niemal zapomniała o swojej niechęci do członkini Dzieci Heinricha, jednak widok zielono-skórego Geniusza jej o tym dobitnie przypomniał. Natasha nie mogła się powstrzymać i wypomniała kobiecie, że wraz z uznaniem Księżycowej Czaszki przegrała "małą wojnę z Tardsihe'em Łowrowem". Doc chciała z kolei wspomnieć o tym, że w przypadku swojej porażki pociągnie hipnotyzerkę ze sobą, jednak była świadoma że nie może tego zrobić. Przez swoje osiągnięcia w czasie Insurekcji Natasha stała się zbyt ważna- nawet jeśli Heinrich uwierzyłby że jest współwinna eksperymentom na lojalnych obywatelach Federacji, mógł to puścić w niepamięć. Dlatego kobieta ograniczyła się do zwykłej groźby mówiąc, że jako Dziecko Heinricha mogła jeszcze zaszkodzić tak Natashy jak i Władcom Umysłu. Ostatecznie jednak nie poszukiwała konfliktu a porozumienia. Doc dała kobiecie zadanie- pojmanie mieszkającego w CreepyTown smoka, najlepiej jakby był żywy. Natasha nie mogła uwierzyć- naprawdę ktoś oczekiwał od niej, że złapie przedwiecznego gada! Mimo wszystko przyjęła jednak zadanie- poniekąd dlatego że naprawdę bała się zielonoskórej, a po części dlatego że miała nadzieję, że idąc jej na rękę zdoła zebrać przeciw niej odpowiednie dowody i przedstawić je Przywódcy. Gdy wszystko było już gotowe, kobieta pożegnała się ze swoimi podwładnymi, zapewniając że wkrótce wróci. Nikt jednak nie podejrzewał, jak długo przyjdzie Natashy przebywać w swym dawnym domu. Powrót na stare śmieci Minęło 20 lat odkąd Natasha opuściła rodzime miasteczko. Żeby zapewnić jej szybki powrót, Federacja zrzuciła ją na spadochronie kilkaset metrów za miasteczkiem. Kobieta zwinęła spadochron i schowała go w krzakach- wątpiła żeby jeszcze się w przyszłości przydał. Uczucia jakie towarzyszyły Natashy były dla niej ciężkie do określenia- z jednej strony czuła się zobowiązana, by bez szemrania wypełnić wolę swojego Pana a z drugiej droga do miasteczka obudziła w niej straszliwą nostalgię. Zaczęła przypominać sobie swoje dzieciństwo, wychowanie przez pracownice Vanilla Unicorn czy zabawy z....psychopatami. Wspomnienia pełne szczęścia i beztroski. Natasha przez całą podróż zastanawiała się, jak zmieniło się miasteczko odkrywając że....wcale. Gdy doszła do samego centrum poczuła się, jakby cofnęła się w czasie. Te same budynki, ta sama atmosfera, te same prawa (a raczej ich brak). Kobieta weszła do burdelu gdzie odkryła, że nikt jej nie rozpoznaje. Kobiety które ją wychowały opuściły miasteczko bądź po prostu nie żyły a siedząca za barem Strange, piratka podziwiana w dzieciństwie przez Raskolnikov zupełnie jej nie kojarzyła. Natasha musiała jednak przyznać, że też nie rozpoznaje kilku nowych twarzy- jak tych należących do Mii Blackwood, Salai czy Hajsu. Natasha usiadła przy barze i zamówiła jakiś losowy alkohol. Strange wypełniła zamówienie po czym poprosiła o zapłatę. Mistrzyni Władców Umysłu rzuciła jej garść Opes na co piratka zareagowała w dosyć interesujący sposób. Natasha widziała jak Strange przygląda się dłużej walucie Federacji, niemal niezauważalnie spoglądając na Natashę. Kobieta spiła nieco alkoholu zapisując w głowie ten obraz- wychodziło na to że Opes z jakiegoś powodu wzbudzało niezdrowe zainteresowanie piratki. Informacja ta mogła się w przyszłości okazać wyjątkowo wartościowa. Nim dwie kobiety zdążyły w jakikolwiek sposób zamienić słowo, przez drzwi wparowała kolejna osoba, którą Natasha pamiętała ze swojego dzieciństwa. Quint wparował do burdelu, szukając swojej przybranej córki. Pierwszą osobą którą zobaczył była Mistrzyni Władców Umysłu i (ku zdumieniu samej Natashy) smok rozpoznał ją. Gad podszedł do kobiety nie mogąc uwierzyć że "tak szybko urosła" (co było ironiczne, biorąc pod uwagę że przez przebywanie w wymiarze Pustki była o 10 lat młodsza niż powinna) i pytając ją co robiła przez te wszystkie lata. Szybko nawiązali ze sobą dialog, któremu od czasu do czasu przysłuchiwała się piratka. Natasha i Serek rozmawiali przez jakąś godzinę w czasie której ta pierwsza opowiedziała o całych latach swojego życia- o wycieczce do Korundu, porwaniu, sprzedaniu na Straczeńcze Pola, powstaniu i wylądowaniu w Czerwonym Okręgu. Pominęła milczeniem swoją wycieczkę do Wymiaru Pustki jak i fakt, że była szpiegiem Federacji, nie ukrywała jednak swojego obywatelstwa. Jako powód swojego powrotu podała tęsknotę za domem oraz przygodą. Ku swojemu zdziwieniu smok w ogóle nie dopytywał ją Federację co sprawiło że Natasha doszła do wniosku, że w miasteczku po prostu o niej nie słyszano! To dawało jej sporą przewagę. Gdy rozmowa ze smokiem została zakończona, hipnotyzerka została zaczepiona przez Strange. Piratka poprosiła Natashę by poszła z nią do magazynu, gdzie nikt nie będzie im przeszkadzał. Agentka Federacji nie mogła uwierzyć w swoje szczęście- zapowiadało się na to, że porwanie syreny będzie dziecinnie proste. W magazynie okazało się co stało za zainteresowaniem Strange walutą Federacji. Piratka otworzyła jedną ze skrzyń i momentalnie wylała się z niej masa monet i banknotów, większość o bardzo dużych nominałach. Z tego co mówiła piratka, kilka miesięcy temu ona i jej załoga napadła na przejeżdżający wzdłuż brzegu konwój, wybijając chroniących go ludzi co do nogi i zabierając chronione przez nich pieniądze. Natasha w pierwszej chwili doszła do wniosku że Strange napadła na konwój Federacji, jednak w miarę jak syrena kontynuowała monolog, na światło dzienne wyszły nowe fakty. Piratka sięgnęła po losową monetę ze stosu i porównała ją do innej, ukradzionej z kieszeni Natashy. Wyglądały one identycznie, jednak po bliższym przyjrzeniu się dało się ujrzeć drobne różnice. Wtedy Natashę olśniło. Arnold Wrecker opowiadał jej o Projekcie "Ocean", operacji sięgającej czasów nim Federacja dotarła do Czerwonego Okręgu. Wychodziło na to że po usłyszeniu o upadku Dystryktu, Komitet zaczął obawiać się Metropolii. Na kilka tygodni przed dotarciem tam sił Generała Russova w ich ręce trafiło nieco Opes, które Okręg zaczął na masową skalę duplikować. Jaki mieli w tym cel, nie jest do końca jasne. Niemniej po proklamowaniu Republiki Libertatum Sheev Malone rozkazał stworzenie jeszcze większej ilości fałszywek, którymi miał zamiar "zasypać" Dystrykt oraz Metropolię, zadając potężny cios gospodarce Federacji. Dzięki interwencji Czarnego Ostrza (obecnie-Czarna Stal) udało się rozbić siatkę odpowiedzialną za projekt, chociaż wiadomym było że dwa konwoje zdołały opuścić Libertatum. Najwidoczniej jeden z nich został rozbity przez siły Strange. Natasha sięgnęła po jedną z monet, a następnie zaczęła kręcić ją przed oczami piratki. Jej spokojny, kojący głos idealnie komponował się z relaksującymi ruchami błyszczącego metalu. Akt ten natychmiast przyciągnął uwagę oczu Strange, które zaczęły poruszać się zgodnie z ruchem monety. Po chwili powieki syreny zaczęły robić się coraz cięższe a piratka zgodnie z sugestią hipnotyzerki zapadła w sen. Natasha nie mogła się powstrzymać od radości- udało jej się zahipnotyzować swój cel! Tylko że nie bardzo. Strange obudziła się po chwili, przecierając oczy i zarzucając Natashy że strasznie przynudza. Mistrzyni Władców Umysłu była zdumiona, jednak nie dała tego po sobie poznać. Schowała szybko monetę i powiedziała Strange, że fałszywki są niewiele warte na co piratka zareagowała zrezygnowaniem. Natasha była przekonana że straciła dobrą okazję by porwać Strange, gdy ta nagle złożyła propozycję: "Chyba wiesz co nieco o tym co się dzieje w Kraju. Być może kiedyś mi się to przyda. Nie toleruję kobiet na swoim okręcie ale mogłabyś pomóc mi i zanieść kilka beczek na pokład?". Odpowiedź była raczej oczywista. Mer de Sang Kategoria:Postać Kategoria:Kobieta Kategoria:Mieszkanka CreepyTown Kategoria:Mieszkanka Federacji Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures